自深深处&旷野荒原
by CygnusStock
Summary: 糖果/竹马


**（上部）自深深处**

【年龄设定】

糖果年龄差了4岁，掐指一算校园AU根本没法写。所以暂定硕珍-糖南锡-旻泰果，分为三个年级。不知道七个人是不是都会出现在文里，所以先写出来。

1.

一个年级里总有那么几个风云人物，别人认识他们不说，他们在每个班也都有认识的同学。所以进别人班就像进自己班一样随便。有时候旁若无人，直奔目标而去，高冷的样子惹得女生们忍不住窃窃私语，也有时候开个玩笑，逗得她们咯咯直乐。高一7班的金泰亨就是这样的人。

当他下了课往隔壁班里进的时候，同学们基本都往操场上去了。而他要找的目标人员田柾国还正埋头趴在桌子上呼呼大睡。于是大手搭到了他胳膊上。

"喂柾国，体育课去不去打球？"

两节语文课下来，8班的田柾国实在累得慌。枯燥的试卷讲解，过于昏暗的天气，意料之中的感冒，让他一下课就昏睡过去。正是难受之时，自然讨厌别人打扰。田柾国头也没抬，就伸出手把人往旁边一推。

"别跟个小姑娘似的。"金泰亨见人不起来，索性坐到了前桌的位子上。"今天是周四啊。"

周四上午最后一节课是他们两个班一起上的体育，同时也是高二3班4班的体育课时间。

换做以往，田柾国不等金泰亨来叫，早就冲到楼下打球了。可是今天却无论也提不起兴趣。

田柾国平日没有爱犯困的习惯，就算睡得正香，也是一叫就醒。像今天这样怎么喊也不动肯定有情况。金泰亨虽然大大咧咧，却也不是不走心，看田柾国这样似是明白了些什么，便叹口气道，"哪怕在外面坐一会儿也好啊，不然他肯定要找来的。"

田柾国其实已经被吵得不困了。只是想到一旦出去就要碰见闵玧其，便起了不想下楼的心思。可金泰亨说得对，不出现能解决问题吗？闵玧其昨天跟他说"不要耍孩子气，如果明天我在操场上见不到你，可是会找进你们班的"。

想着，便颇为不乐地直起身，套上厚厚的外套，跟在金泰亨身后下了楼。操场上两个年级四个班的男生打球正欢，闵玧其也在其列，丝毫没有觉悟昨天放学以后发生了什么。田柾国见到金泰亨自己一个人跑过去说要加入他们一起，闵玧其也没表示出来想要问问他田柾国去哪儿了的意愿，反而是点点头就继续打球，顿时伤心、愤怒两种情绪同时涌了上来，心想闵玧其真是人冷心也冷。

想罢，便不再往篮球场那边看，一个人坐在操场边上玩起了手机。

天气本就不好，加上昨天还下了雨，体育课刚开始没多久就零零星星掉起雨点来。同学们都往室内跑去避雨，金泰亨正和其他人打球，因而也就没管田柾国，自顾自跟一起打球的同学跑进了体育馆。

田柾国从操场边的空地上坐起来，不知是起得太猛，还是因为感冒的缘故，竟有些晕眩。金泰亨说得倒好，自己不出来闵玧其就会找上门去。可这么半天正主也没有看自己一眼，还不如好好待在教室里，省得淋雨。

他晃晃脑袋，把手机往裤兜里一放，就沿操场边往体育馆反方向的教学楼走去。

走了没两步，有人从后面拉住了他的胳膊。

"怎么不来打球？"

是闵玧其，他白皙的脸上因打球透出绯红色。这不是询问，而是要求，要求田柾国回答自己的问题。

虽然平时有点怕他，但此时心里的不快战胜了理智，田柾国甩开他拉着自己的胳膊，说了句"你少管"就往前走去。

"管不管可不是你说了算，"闵玧其也同样强硬，他再一次抓住田柾国的手臂，温暖的手下是更加炽热的皮肤。"你发烧了。"他盯着田柾国看了三秒说，"吃药没有？"

田柾国自然不肯理他，任由他揪着自己往教学楼方向走去。

这次闵玧其不再跟他耍横了。他"唉"了一声，脱下自己的校服套在了田柾国身上。

"管校医要点退烧药，吃完以后和老师请假回家知道吗？"然后似是又想到什么，补充道，"不要骑车，坐公交回去。"语气仿佛家长一般。

田柾国撇撇嘴，叛逆地不说一句话就走开了。他当然不会回家去，也不会找校医拿药去。甚至中午吃饭的时候还要故意去闵玧其所在的高二3班门口溜达一趟，让他看见这样糟蹋身体的自己，心生内疚。

看谁斗得过谁。

2.

但田柾国显然高估了自己的体力。没等到四个班下课，他先趴在桌子上昏昏沉沉了。闵玧其到班上叫他的时候，田柾国正披着两个人的外套因发烧而瑟瑟发抖。

一只大手轻轻触碰自己头顶。这不是金泰亨的手，金泰亨总是无心而豪迈地大手一挥，力气大得像是积蓄了无尽重力的陨石砸落地面。可这只手却温柔得多，带着田柾国熟悉的温热和力度。

是闵玧其。

他抬起头揉揉眼睛，穿着短袖的闵玧其站在他面前。

田柾国话也没说，就把衣服脱下来，往闵玧其的方向扔过去。

"我找你有事。"他接过衣服说。

大邱江北高中坐落在大邱广域市内偏东方向的一处高地上。盆地群山环绕，虽然市中心颇为繁华，但登高望远，还是能依稀看到远处的群山。田柾国和闵玧其来到教学楼天台上的时候，看到的就是这样一幕。雨过天晴，黛色的远山被蒸腾出来的雾气笼罩，几乎看不见。

一场秋雨一场寒，风刚吹过来，田柾国就忍不住打了个喷嚏。闵玧其叹了一声气，把刚穿上的校服脱掉，搭到了他的肩上。

田柾国本来想把闵玧其的校服脱下来并豪迈地说一句我不需要，结果又打了个喷嚏。他往旁边偷瞄一眼，闵玧其站在一旁，一言不发，似是思考问题。

田柾国最怕两个人相处时的沉默，闵玧其就像此时的远山，你知道他就在那里，却又看不清。刚要问他要找自己说什么，对方就先开了口。

"昨天淋雨冻坏了吧，"闵玧其问，"都发烧了。"

田柾国哼了一声算作回答，但内心里对闵玧其主动提起这件事有点兴奋又有点害怕，或许他改变了主意也说不定。

可谁知一转身面对自己，闵玧其说的却是，"这件事以后就不要再提了。"语气冷淡就像空气。空气冰凉了闵玧其的说话口吻，也凉了田柾国的心。

"可我是认真的，"他嘴里嘟囔着，看了一眼闵玧其，他表情严肃，完全没有心软的意思。"你说过什么愿望都会答应我，我提了愿望你又否定。"

"你觉得像话吗，"闵玧其的态度仍然拒人千里，说话毫不留情面，"让我当你的男朋友？你以为我是什么牛郎吗？"

闵玧其的语气像是自己初中打架结果被抓到时的样子，不温不火，但每句话都重重敲击在心头。见他不说话，闵玧其把语气放缓了些，"这事就算翻页了。"

说罢，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，让他穿着自己的衣服回教室去。

田柾国趁闵玧其不注意低头嗅了下，他校服上洗衣液的清新味道和以前一模一样，可他知道有些东西再也回不去了。

闵玧其说田柾国幼稚，这他承认。但他从来不认为自己在喜欢闵玧其这件事上是幼稚。

高一，16岁了，就算对人类发展道路上普遍意义上广泛的爱恨没什么深刻认知，也至少可以明确自己当下的感情了吧。他喜欢闵玧其，这完全是能够确认的事实。他护着自己，他帮助自己，他关心自己，田柾国能细数自己对闵玧其心动的每一条理由。

他像火焰一样对待闵玧其，却被冰水浇灭。

"我不是小孩子了。"他冲率先往天台下走的闵玧其喊道。

闵玧其背影一顿，却没有转过身来。

什么时候你才能理解我喜欢你呢？

3.

直到放学田柾国也没有请假。连老师都大发慈心让他提前回去，可他还是咬牙说我没事。

田柾国头晕脑胀，仿佛连行动都比平时慢了半拍，他慢吞吞地把闵玧其的校服脱下来搭在胳膊上，想着等到了家就把衣服送到他家去。发生了那样的事，绝不该抱有他会找自己一起回家的期望。

到底在坚持什么呢？

"田柾国！别磨蹭！"

熟悉的声音从班门口传过来，他抬头一看，闵玧其正站在那儿。

田柾国猜想，或许他真的没有把那天的事情当回事，因为他说话时的表情和平时差不多。于是借个台阶就下，加快了收拾书包的速度，带齐东西赶紧跑到闵玧其跟前—活像随时准备接受上级指令的大兵。

闵玧其见让田柾国穿的校服正搭在手臂上，便拿过来重新穿回了自己身上，"回家吧。"他说道，然后往楼外走去。

田柾国应了一声"嗯"，跟着他走出了教室。

两个人平日里本是骑车上下学的。因为发烧，闵玧其让他把车寄存在学校，坐公交回去。安全起见，他也陪着田柾国一起坐了车。并排而坐，相对无言，安静得很。公交晃来晃去，本来就有点头晕的田柾国更加昏昏欲睡。头困得直耷拉，抬正没几秒又毫无意识地垂了下去。

"我妈让你去我们家喝排骨汤。"闵玧其就在这时开口说了话。

田柾国因为他的话清醒过来。小憩过以后，精神头一来，心里那点不爽的气就跑了出来。

"你没跟阿姨说我们闹掰了吗。"

"闹掰了还能一起回家，"闵玧其嫌他幼稚，嗤笑了一声，道，"别逗了。"

"你只是不放心我一个人回去，完全不能说明有没有闹掰。"他反驳。

OK，这样的争论毫无意义，只是柾国一个人的强词夺理。

闵玧其只好整理了下自己的情绪对他说，"我再说一遍，那件事只会让我觉得你像个长不大的孩子，虽然生气但我不会跟小孩置气—懂了吗？"

他顿顿继续补充，"你来不来无所谓，我没有强求你。"

田柾国听了这话只有撇嘴的份了，有免费吃肉的机会不去吗？可他们现在这种尴尬的关系又算怎么回事，闵玧其看起来就是有怨言，却还把校服借给自己，一起回家，邀请他去吃饭。

要说喜欢？他摇摇头，如果喜欢，自己怎会看不出来，又何必借着许愿的机会试探一把。

"为什么不来，"想罢，他颇为阴阳怪气地说，"你说没闹掰那我就去好了。"

本来闵母看到田柾国发烧，担心他病得厉害就想把他送回家去，怎奈他说阿姨给我做了吃的，我吃完再走，一吃就吃到了七点。好在两家人住得近，田家住2层，闵家住3层，下一层楼就到了。

把田柾国送回去以后，闵玧其总算有点休息时间了。

他从昨晚到现在还没有消停过，先是带田柾国出去吃饭，庆祝他考进了年级前五十，结果被表白，两个人站在雨中你争我吵；再是晚上思考这件事，觉没睡好，直接导致第二天课上被老师点名批评了一通；紧接着就是田柾国这个事件始作俑者发烧了，结果自己还得跟着他一起坐公交回家去。

"柾国发烧了你怎么不提前告诉我，"他刚回来母亲就开始念叨，以前她和田母十分要好，受她恩惠颇多，如今两人一个在大邱，一个在海外，田柾国和爷爷奶奶住在他家楼下，自然要好好照顾他，"早知道我就煮点豆腐汤了。"

"到底谁是您儿子啊，"闵玧其甩下一句话，头也不回地进了自己屋，惹得闵母在后面骂了句"臭小子"。

关上门还能听见她跟父亲唠叨年轻的时候说好了，以后生了孩子，男孩照顾女孩，结果两家都是儿子，只好哥哥照顾弟弟了。

照顾个屁，闵玧其心说，好心好意照顾的弟弟竟然要当自己的男朋友。也不管人家是不是异性恋，没想过自己只是把他当亲人。

想到这儿，便把手机往床头柜上一扔，不再管它了。

闵玧其生气并不在于柾国喜欢同为男性的他。本来高中生就可能因为不能正确认识自我而产生稀里糊涂的依赖或是迷恋(crush)，尤其是像一直照顾他的人，更容易产生错觉。柾国可能是个正儿八经的异性恋。

他生气的点在于柾国把他自己的感情当作儿戏，感情和奖励等同起来进行了量化。说到底还是为柾国感到担心。若是以后依旧如此，他吃的亏少不了。

这小兔崽子什么时候才能懂点事啊。

思考了一番，闵玧其最后得出了还是得找时间和他好好聊聊的结论。

结果没想到这个机会，当天就来了。

闵玧其到田家的时候已经晚上十一点半了。田柾国的爷爷奶奶一边说着这么晚了还要麻烦玧其真的很抱歉，一边把他带到了田柾国的卧室里。

"吃了药也不退烧，"田爷爷颇为担心。"要不要去医院？"两位老人怕孙子一直高烧不退会得更重的病，可又没什么别的办法，这才把他叫来了家里。

闵玧其看了眼说明，上面清晰写着2015年10月过期，而现在已经是2016年10月了，便安慰说是退烧药过了期，我去买点新的退烧药来照顾柾国，然后把他们送回了卧室。

秋天的深夜已经很凉了，闵玧其裹紧大衣，快步向药店走去。

"我想做哥的男朋友，做下面那个也没关系！"

他想起来那天田柾国的说辞。

最开始闵玧其没懂他的意思，心想是自己会错了意，露出了莫名其妙的表情。

田柾国见状，急于想表达什么，语气急迫，抓住了他的手，"我想和你恋爱，就答应我这个吧！"

咳，饭粒卡到了喉咙。

闵玧其不露声色地松开他的手，避开了这个话题，"先好好吃饭，吃完还得回家呢。"

"哥？"田柾国用小兔眼望着自己，一副期待满满又可怜兮兮的样子。"你答应我吗？"

闵玧其本想，田柾国聪明伶俐，自己回避问题，他就该明白是怎么回事了。可惜他不仅执着且没有眼力价儿。见闵玧其不理自己，他反而坐了过来，"你说过只要考进前五十，什么都答应我。"语气不知算是撒娇还是无赖。

"答应个屁，"他把手中的筷子啪地摔到桌上，"你以为自己六岁吗？"

田柾国因为闵玧其的愤怒瑟缩了一下，计划失败，他的脸色颇为绝望。没说什么话便站起身来走出餐厅去。

外面正在下雨。不大。但不打伞也是不行的了。田柾国走在前面，闵玧其举着伞跟在后面，一边暗自吐槽真是个倒霉孩子，一边加紧步伐往前追。揪住他的衣服后摆，闵玧其追了上来，用伞挡住了雨。

"还跟着我干嘛。"

"能看你一个人淋雨吗？"

"嗤，"田柾国往后退了一步，整个人暴露在雨里，被雨水瞬间打湿的年轻脸庞上露出一种可以称之为悲痛的表情，"别虚伪了。"

闵玧其把买回来的药放到桌子上，坐在床边的椅子上看着他。梦中他一定不会因为这些事烦恼了。

田柾国的睫毛长长像小刷子一样，脸蛋因发烧而变得红扑扑，他用手戳了戳。热呼呼，软乎乎，有人动他，便摇摇脑袋甩开人；等人家不动他了，他就又熟睡起来。完全是个小孩子。

田柾国自诩心理成熟，还讲些什么对天发誓真心喜欢的话，看似认真实则稚嫩。如今这位自以为是大人的当事人躺在床上，发烧还要人照顾，闵玧其想想，倒没那么生气了。

"玧其哥？"田柾国虚弱的声音从被子里传来，嗓音哑哑的，毫无气力。

"醒了？"闵玧其收起思绪，连忙拿了退烧药冲开。

田柾国坐起身，没有直接喝，先是闻闻药味，然后撇了撇嘴。

闵玧其忍俊不禁，道"喝吧，药店的人说是甜的。"

他这才放心地点点头，屏住气息一饮而尽。紧接着赶快拉过闵玧其另一个手里的水杯连喝了几口白水。

"这个药的甜味很怪，一点也不甜，"他一说话，嘴里满是药味，"下次能不能别买这个药了啊？"

闵玧其放下手里的水杯，"你还想让我照顾你几次？"

田柾国躺回到被子里，整个人缩成一团，面冲着闵玧其。

"你不是总说要照顾我吗？"

"那当时是谁说我虚伪来着？"

闵玧其说完就噤了声，又提到这个话题，两个人都很敏感。他故意咳了一声化解尴尬，"好好休息吧，"然后指了指卧室里的沙发，"我就躺那儿，难受得慌就叫我。"

4.

田柾国吃过退烧药就开始呼呼大睡；只是苦了闵玧其，后半夜总得爬起来摸摸他的脑门还烫不烫。结果第二天直接错过了闹钟，只得向老师慌称自己身体不适请假一天。

"你怎么没去上学？"田柾国一觉醒来的时候是上午十点，已经退了烧，还带点病后的虚弱，他揉揉惺忪睡眼，发现闵玧其还在卧室里忙来忙去，感到颇为惊讶。

"昨晚太累了结果没起来。"闵玧其一边拿出温度计示意他测体温，一边教育他，"说自己是个大人，结果生病还要人都你。"

田柾国看他一眼，张张嘴没有说话。

闵玧其自然没看到他的动作，又自顾自说起来，"以后再说成熟，先从不要耍小性子淋雨做起吧。"

耍小性子？

田柾国不认为那是和闵玧其闹别扭。他说要照顾自己，却在听了愿望以后就一口回绝，不听解释。那是对的吗？

闵玧其浑身上下每个细胞都迸发出迷人的气息。打球帅气，弹琴好看，作曲好听，看似生人勿近，却对自己好的不得了。

田柾国知道自己的取向，也知道对闵玧其完全不是对方所想的那种迷恋。他看自己时，他搭住自己的肩膀时，汗毛都会激动得立起来。退一步，暂且不说是爱情，他对闵玧其具有性幻想和性渴望，这个说法总是可以的吧。那能是普通的崇拜之情吗？

可闵玧其却自以为是他无理取闹。

"别虚伪了，"他想对着闵玧其露出蔑视的笑，却知道根本做不到。

"我从来没有喜欢过女生。"

他从来没有喜欢过女生。

田柾国的头发被打湿，水滴滴答答流了下来。脸上也满是雨水，闵玧其猜测他有没有流泪，眼泪又是否伴随着雨水淌了下来。他在笑，但其实笑得又难看又凄惨。平日里阳光的、看似没心没肺的田柾国在这时显得格外可怜。

但闵玧其不喜欢他，至少不是那种层面的喜爱。所以他不能伸出手去拉住他。

他不能看着田柾国走上歧路。

对不起，这个要求我不能同意。闵玧其想要对他说，但是没等开口，田柾国就转身跑开了。

该交女朋友了，闵玧其想。

回到学校的田柾国照旧和闵玧其一起上学下学，体育课也仍然一起打球，正如闵玧其所说的那样，这件事翻了页可以权当从未发生过。既然不能强求，那不如就默默地待在他身边好了。

很快学校就迎来了期末。

为了促进自己班的成绩，老师们都疯狂地利用一切时间给学生补课。那天数学老师下课就拖了堂，他拿着一份模拟试卷站在讲台上，白色粉笔在整个黑板上写满了推导公式。田柾国低头看看手表，已经5:50了。他开始习惯性地坐立不安起来，一会儿扭过身看一眼教室后面的表，一会儿往教室外面望望。以往闵玧其在5:30就会等在班门口了。

手机响了起来，他掏出来划开解锁，是闵玧其发来的信息：放学有事，先不等你了。

好。

他简短地回复，然后从已经收起来的铅笔盒里拿出笔来，认真记起了板书。

数学老师又拖了十五分钟才讲完最后一道大题。宣布完下课，大家纷纷抓紧时间收拾东西，以最快速度出了教室，生怕老师再想起什么事情又留住他们。

"哎田柾国，闵玧其在恋爱吧？"一个经常一起打球的男生路过田柾国身边时顶顶他的肩，"和我们年级那个小美。"

5.

小美是闵玧其同级不同班的一个女生。

她总是羞涩地拜托同学往他的桌子里塞东西，或是从国外带回来的巧克力，或是早早买来的热气腾腾的早点。又有时候，她在体育课上悄悄躲在操场边的画廊口看自己打球。

听别的女生管她叫小美。可是大名？他不清楚。

他只知道她喜欢自己。

这就足够了。

闵玧其知道哪怕明面上说那件事可以不提，他和田柾国中间也必须要有一个人先开始恋爱。他承担了那个角色。

"先回教室吧，"下了体育课他把想要和自己一起回去的田柾国支开，"我有点别的事。"

田柾国没有丝毫怀疑，他点点头，说了句"晚上见"便往教学楼走去。

见他走远，闵玧其才回过头，果不其然还有一群女生没回教室，她们站在不远处，往自己的方向看，又小声笑着互相推推搡搡。他把球放到篮球车里，向她们走过去。

"喂，你叫小美吧？"

他对其中一个留着过肩长发，瘦瘦的女孩子说。

"对…"暗恋的人和自己说了话，她不由得低下头，羞红了脸。身边几个女生低声地对她说了些什么，把她一人留在了闵玧其身边。"你认识我？"

"不是你一直往我桌子里塞礼物吗，"他试图露出了一个微笑，却发现想对她笑出来是那么困难，"谢谢你的东西。一起去吃午饭吧？"

他就这样和小美在一起了。

当天放学，他就给田柾国发了短信，告诉他自己有事，然后就把手机往书包里一塞，不再理会了。

"走吧？"他推着自行车走在小美旁边，"我可以载你回家。"

闵玧其把小美送回家，才往自己的住处骑去。没想到到了家，田柾国正背着书包站在家门口。

"家里没人，给你发短信也没收到回复。"他解释道，"所以只好在这里等你了。"

闵玧其刚想问他干嘛连书包都没放下就来找自己，田柾国就先开了口。

"小美是谁？"

他一眼不眨紧盯着自己，仿佛写着我在审视你。他表情很不好，闵玧其想，自己从没做过对不起田柾国的事，这还是第一次让他觉得自己有欠于他，甚至产生了想要隐瞒真相的想法。

不如直说好了，这不就是恋爱的目的吗？

"我女朋友。"他定定神回答，回避了田柾国的目光，生怕他脸上委屈的表情会惹得自己不忍心继续说下去，"没想到你知道的还挺快。"

"原来他们说的是真的，"他看不到田柾国的脸，却在他的喃喃自语里听出了失落，"不是她追你，是你们在恋爱。"

"是她追我没错，"闵玧其抱臂靠到门边，"后来觉得人很好，就在一起了。"

看到他态度强硬，没有丝毫内疚感，田柾国转变了说话态度，放缓了语气，"是生气我总是放学拖堂了，才和她一起走的吗？对不起，哥，我以后不会—"

"为什么要生气那些，"闵玧其看着他有意示好的态度，无法控制地从心底涌起一丝想要用语言凌辱他的快感。"这有什么必然联系吗。我只是想和女生恋爱。"

田柾国刷地变了脸色，他向后退了几步，咚地撞到墙上，"你瞧不起我？"

"什么瞧得起瞧不起，你是我弟弟，"他在"弟弟"两个字上加了着重音，"脑子里别总想些有的没的，找个女朋友吧。"

他目送田柾国跌跌撞撞地转身下了楼，甚至在迈台阶时不小心踩空，咣当一声摔到地上。

他下意识就想过去扶他。小时候他都是这么做的—跑过去把比自己更小的柾国拉起来，单膝跪地给他拍掉裤子上的土，然后毫不在意地亲亲他的脸蛋，抹掉他啪嗒啪嗒往下掉的眼泪。

田柾国是个貌似坚强，其实遇到委屈事极其爱哭的孩子。小时候他因为摔倒或被人欺负哭得流鼻涕，后来因考试不佳而哭鼻子。直到他读了初一，闵玧其还会用亲亲脸、摸摸头这样稚嫩的方式安慰田柾国。

这些亲昵的行为，又是从何时开始在对方眼里有了不一样的意义呢？

你要照顾好柾国，母亲的话又在耳边响起。

他看着田柾国爬起来，拍拍手上和膝盖上的土，又继续慢慢走下楼去。

我就是在照顾他，他想。

让他远离自己的帮助开始独立的生活。

6.

田柾国晕晕乎乎地回到家。

下楼时摔倒在地，手掌按在地面上，硌出了血印。不过他完全没有心思管考虑这些无关痛痒的小伤，脑海里满是闵玧其的声音："该交女朋友了""不可以喜欢女生吗"，这都是些什么混蛋话。

他陷入失望，仿佛自虐地回想起闵玧其说的那些话，直到心脏痛得要把四肢蜷缩起来。

是时候放弃了，或者说在最开始就不该抱有侥幸。不会再一起回家了；不会再一起打球了；不会…再和他有什么联系了。时间长一长总会好起来的；或许这对于两个人来说都是一种解脱。

闵玧其本想没有田柾国打扰，自己就会变得轻松一点。和女友一起吃饭，载她骑车回家，打球之后在其他男生的唏嘘声中接过她早就准备好的瓶装水，然后秀恩爱似地揉揉她的头发。

事实上完全不是这么回事。吃东西的时候总要去吃些小姑娘才喜欢的甜品，回家要绕道很远，打球时有人在后方为自己呐喊加油，却无法同她分享打球过程中的喜悦。

"去不去吃蛋挞？"小美走在身边搭住了他的胳膊，而他却只顾看走在前面的金泰亨和同学打打闹闹，以往不和自己一道回去的时候，柾国都会凑泰亨一起回家。他现在在哪儿呢？不会因为自己和小美恋爱又做什么傻事吧？

直到小美拍拍他，并且再次问道"要不要去吃蛋挞"，他才回过神来。

"啊？可以啊。"他胡乱点点头。

"你有什么想吃的吗？"

"听你的，"闵玧其一边回答一边暗自嫌弃，马上就该考试了，竟然还有心思放学吃吃喝喝。

果然，他嫌弃小美，小美也嫌弃他。她用极其失望的眼神看着自己，"你都没什么建议吗？"

他点头，"男朋友不就该听女生的？"

"那你来拿个主意，"小美把手从闵玧其的臂弯里抽出来，不再往前走，"今天你定。"

看吧。

他翻了个白眼，女生就这么麻烦。不听她的，她觉得没得到尊重；听她的，她又觉得你心不在焉。

如果是柾国，去的必定是两个人都喜欢的地方。即便不想去，其中一方也不会做过多纠缠，然后约其他人；或是为了对方做出退步。可现在柾国已经不跟他来往了…因为那幼稚且荒唐的事件，也因为他选择和面前这个女生在一起。

闵玧其想至此更加烦躁，连带着看到小美也心烦意乱起来。

"那就回家吧。"闵玧其回答，"都要考试了，我真不知道你怎么还有心情放学不回家。"

小美的表情变得很难看。她张张嘴，却欲言又止，她把自己的书包从车把手上拽下来，自顾自走开了。

闵玧其在想自己为什么要为了和柾国划清界限而选择交女朋友。哪怕是纠缠下去，哪怕是用更长的时间把柾国引导到正常的路上，也比和这个无聊且自我的女生待在一起好。

不过毕竟是恋人，没过几天小美就消了气，适逢期末考试结束，她提议几个朋友一起郊游。闵玧其身边有好几个关系不错长相又帅气的哥们儿，她自然想着如果这次能撮合其中一两对也是相当不错的。以后组织什么四人约会，岂不很美好。

说着就这么定了下来。

如果闵玧其知道自己的女朋友存了那样的心思，他一定不会拉上田柾国。但事实是他不知道。刚听小美一说起来，他就马上想到了柾国。最近因为小美，两个人断了联系，闵玧其只是不想柾国在歧路上走得更远，而不是和他绝交。这次或许是个不错的缓和关系的机会。

想着，他就拿起了手机。不过刚按下两个数字键就又犹豫了起来。

柾国他… 会接自己电话吗？

田柾国当然不会接闵玧其的电话。他想用小美做挡板和自己一刀两断，那他就成全他。不过就是为了让自己不再喜欢他么，何必采取这么极端的方式。

不再来往以后，田柾国也想了很多。看着闵玧其和小美一起吃饭，一起放学回家，下了球场接过水，亲昵地摸摸她的头顶—是真的喜欢小美吧。自己这样又算得了什么。全世界几十亿人口，同性恋不过百分之五，有多大的概率才能碰上一个喜爱同性者。他又怎能幼稚到当初在闵玧其为他祝贺期中考试排名的时候强求他和自己在一起。

田柾国就是这样在对闵玧其的抱怨，对他的理解和对他的释怀中循环往复。

"好，我和你们一起去，"他在电话里对金泰亨说，"去郊游。"

"这才对嘛，"金泰亨大喜过望，"你和玧其哥多少年的好哥们儿，何必因为一点小事不再来往。那个校花是好看，不过以后还多的是漂亮妹子。"

他理所当然地以为柾国也喜欢小美，而后者选择了闵玧其，这才导致两人关系破裂。男生嘛何必因为喜欢同一个女生搞坏关系，以后适合的异性还很多，干嘛非要吊死在一棵树上。

想着，他就给闵玧其拨过去了电话。

"哥—"

闵玧其对他还是一贯的领导口气，刚听自己叫了声哥，语气就沉了下来，"怎么…他不想去？"

金泰亨仗着自己约到田柾国，完成了闵玧其交给的任务，有些事恃功自傲地回答，"先听我说完好嘛。如果哥态度好一点，也许柾国就不会和你一刀两断了。"

听到电话那头沉默了，金泰亨便清清嗓子，"柾国答应去了。"

"真的？一瞬间语气就变得不一样了。金泰亨都能想到闵玧其的表情一定是故作淡定，嘴角又忍不住趁人不注意悄悄翘了起来。

出发那天，田柾国和金泰亨一起出现在车站，闵玧其看到他，不知该上前打个招呼还是假装没看见。他瘦了，去年穿着合适的卫衣今年穿肥了一大圈。重重的大书包更显得他肩膀瘦弱。

田柾国的视线也正好在此时投过来。不过他不像闵玧其，视线在自己身上做了过多停留。相反他只是淡淡扫了一眼，就转向别的地方—丝毫看不出和自己对视时的惊慌失措。

仿佛无意瞟到而已。

就是无意瞟到而已。

忽然，闵玧其对自己邀请柾国一起郊游产生了怀疑。

7.

郊外环境较之城市好得多。前一天晚上降下的露水导致道路有些湿滑，但空气相当清新。大概除了闵玧其所有人都很兴奋。

怎么想怎么觉得柾国的态度不对劲。不冷不热？至少也应该表现出一点情绪来吧；可如果说对自己有所不满，那他就肯定不会来郊游了。

看他跟金泰亨、朴智旻有说有笑，自己却插不上一句话。小美走在身边拉着自己的胳膊，一会儿让他看路边上的植物，一会儿让他讲讲小时候的故事。女生本就比男生走路慢，三个男生已经在前面开始爬山的时候，闵玧其还被小美和她的几个朋友拖在后面拍照留念。心里的不满和焦躁越积越深。

闵玧其找了个机会就把小美的手从自己胳膊上拽开，往前走了去。他三步并作两步走，小跑到他们身边故作轻松地问道，"你们走得这么快啊！"

闵玧其是对着田柾国说的，碰面两个小时了他们却还连一句话都没说。哪怕是不认识的人也不可能一直冷战，何况还是柾国。但回答他的却是朴智旻。

"给你和女朋友留一点私人时间嘛。"朴智旻眯起眼睛笑了笑，可惜在闵玧其看来他的笑容里满是尴尬。

是啊，能不尴尬吗，周围谁都知道两个人因为一个女生闹翻了。校园里卿卿我我也就算了，出游的时候还要叫上这场恋爱比赛中的失败者，不是赤裸裸的恶意炫耀又是什么。

柾国本就上学早，比泰亨和智旻都小一些，两人知道闵玧其以前对他有多好，加之现在的对比，谁都不忍心把错误归咎在年幼的一方身上。

因此当这位当事人根本就像没听见闵玧其说话似的，转过身继续往前走对着景色拍照时，金泰亨也就随即追了上去指导他怎么拍更好看。而朴智旻说了句"玧其哥还是和女朋友一起走吧"以后，便跟上前面两人的步伐，不再理他。

三个人一会儿指指远山，张张合合的嘴型看不真切，不知道他们在说什么；一会儿三个脑袋又紧紧凑在一起看单反里的照片，不亦乐乎。

我和柾国的矛盾不是小美！他想冲金泰亨和朴智旻这样喊。

可转念一想，不是因为小美又是因为什么。他宁愿被说成是一个重色轻友的家伙，也不愿说是他想借小美扳正柾国的感情，如果让别人知道柾国的性取向…他不敢想他人会怎么说他。

远处，泰亨趴在柾国耳边不知和他说了些什么。他听完大笑起来，兔牙露了出来，眼睛都笑没了。然后他又告诉了智旻，惹得后者一边笑一边拍他的背。论逗柾国，他比不上泰亨；论制造朋友间的轻松气氛，他远不如智旻。

柾国和他们待在一起，远比和自己有意思得多。

那他是不是也有可能喜欢上泰亨或者智旻呢？正如朋友多年，柾国对自己的感情慢慢酝酿、萌芽。然后在某一天告诉他"我喜欢你"。对方是不是也在悄悄暗恋着他，然后因此而顺理成章地走到一起。

冬天的山里很冷。闵玧其忍不住打了个哆嗦。

"穿得太少了吧？"小美和朋友们追了上来，再次勾住了他的胳膊。她的身体是柔软且带有香水味道的，而这并没有让闵玧其心里产生一丝温柔的松动。

小美的计划是在山上住一晚，心思昭然若揭。另外两个女孩一个屋，她和闵玧其住一间，至于剩下三个男生，根本不在她的考虑范围之内。

闵玧其当然不想和小美住。

"你不和我住一间，那和谁一起？"她嘟着嘴抱怨，撒娇的声音只是让闵玧其更加头痛。

"可以和—"他刚开口，金泰亨就说"我跟智旻、柾国一起。"

他往田柾国的方向看去，后者点头，"我们三个人一间。"

而实际上，田柾国只是悄悄办了手续一个人住而已。玧其哥和小美？他当然不想，以往出去玩他都是理所应当地和自己住一间屋子。

可现在不同，人家是恋人关系，甚至还抛下他、泰亨哥和智旻哥，甘心与女朋友及其朋友一起走在后面给她们拍照。

她把手搭在他的胳膊上，嘟着嘴向他撒娇。呵，真刺眼。

不要喜欢他了，他根本不喜欢你。

"就说我和你们俩住一间吧。"田柾国这样悄悄对泰亨耳语。

闵玧其还是没有违背自己的内心和小美同住。

她不是一般的过分。

自己忙着收拾行李，她却一个劲儿要求他帮自己挑选、删除照片。吹头发的时候搞出了巨大的噪音，想听歌都听不清歌词。最过分的是，她竟然要和自己躺在一张床上睡。

"男女朋友这样做不是很正常吗？"她一脸无辜。

Fine，理论上说是没错的，错就错在他根本不喜欢小美。

"对不起，"他无话可说，打开门冲了出来，只有好哥们儿的屋子里可以容他了，二话不说，闵玧其便往他们所住的房间走去。可是泰亨和智旻的屋里并没有柾国。

"他，他自己单住了一间。"

于是闵玧其来到田柾国门前，深呼一口气敲响了房门，"今天可以和你住一晚上吗？"

8.

"我，我想跟你住一晚上。"他说得既羞涩又尴尬，比想和自己一张床睡的小美还腼腆。什么swag，全抛到了一边。

柾国倒没说什么为难他的话，却也没表现出十分的欢迎。他转身往回走，把打开的房门留给闵玧其。

他同意了！

闵玧其试探着往里走了一步，柾国背对他弯腰收拾行李。于是他转过身来打算关上门。旅店两侧都安有窗户，寒冷的夜风在走廊里形成对流风，门"咣当"一声关了上去。

柾国没有回头，却实打实地顿了一下。

尴尬在空气中弥漫。

房间小得很，床和墙之间只有窄窄的过道。没有椅子，也没有多余的空地。闵玧其怀疑小美是故意的—当然她只是从自己和闵玧其的角度考虑，希望他们之间距离更近。但她肯定没想到的是狭小房间非但没有给两人之间制造出什么浪漫的火花，反而给自己的男朋友和田柾国创造了更加亲密又尴尬的距离。

闵玧其站也不是，坐也不是—站着影响柾国在一旁收拾，坐着又觉得没得到他的允许。

最后还是柾国先开了口，"怎么不坐？"

"噢…我我这就坐。"他宛如第一次来男友家的女孩，拘谨地坐在床边。先是把手坐在屁股底下，后来又觉得太没点儿哥哥样子了，才把手抽了出来。

一时间又是静寂。

"几日不见，你倒比之前羞涩了。"柾国没有丝毫不好意思的表现。"看来那个女朋友很强势啊。"

"…是。"他当然不好直说根本不喜欢小美。不过说了也没什么用，只是让他显得更卑鄙而已。

忙活完的柾国微微出了汗，加之屋里开了暖风，脸蛋红扑扑的。真是不知比小美那样打粉底好看多少。闵玧其想起以前上完体育课，无论冬夏，柾国因为打球卖力而满脸汗水，所以自己一直随身带着纸巾，下了课就递给他一张，再顺手拿一份操场边宣传栏里的体育社团宣传页给他扇风。

看到田柾国没有出汗却发红的脸颊，闵玧其下意识就担当起邻家哥哥的义务，他随手拿起床上放着的旅游简介给柾国扇起来，一边扇一边由衷地说"强势得我快烦死她了。"

见柾国露出一副不可思议的表情，闵玧其才反应过来自己说了什么。

他赶紧装作没事人似的清清嗓子，把画册放下不再说话。你以为自己还是之前那个可以随便和柾国吐槽，给他扇扇子的玧其哥吗？他在心里对自己说，懊恼得几乎想捶自己的头。

也许是看到自己的表情，柾国一脸意味深长，"女朋友可是你自己找的。"

闵玧其这时候哪儿还顾得上想要通过小美跟他保持距离的初衷。稀里哗啦就把小美吐槽个遍，黏人啦，无理取闹啦，说出去玩实质却是想借这次旅行和自己一起睡觉啦，全都说了出来。

"我真是傻死了才会想要和她在一起，要不是—"

打住！他深呼一口气，在最关键时刻把想说的话留在了喉咙里。要不是因为你，我怎么会要和她在一起。

"要不是什么？"

坐在对面的田柾国瞪大眼睛看着他，思考了一阵，便了然地看了他一眼，大概是琢磨出了个所以然来，"别告诉我你是想要疏离我才这么做的。"

闵玧其摇头，"当然不是。要不是她这么喜欢我，可能我还会再考虑考虑别人。"

田柾国微微点头。"你开心就好，"他掏出手机来，一边刷sns，一边应景地说起热门的网络用语。"为了别人而委屈自己，这样道德绑架的话还是不说为好。"

9.

田柾国当然不是随口一说。

闵玧其开始抱怨小美的时候，他感到诧异。怎么说讨厌就讨厌起来了—玧其哥不是那种得到了就不珍惜的人，他是知道的。紧接着，又是一番具体翔实的吐槽。田柾国越听心越凉，平时在他人面前一副恩爱的样子，实际上却对女朋友厌恶得不行。自己真的看错了他吗。

这种想法在闵玧其说出"要不是"的时候被扼杀了。他像是被扼住喉咙一样，满眼慌乱，不敢直视自己。

"要不是什么？"他抢着问，心里的急迫溢于言表，他想要知道为什么他无论如何也要和小美在一起。

闵玧其摇头不说话。他总说自己笨，可其实自己心透如明镜。琢磨了片刻，便明白了个中原因。

他想让自己失去信心。肯定是八九不离十了。

不过闵玧其还在嘴硬反驳，"当然不是，"他脖子上爬上了一缕可疑的红，"要不是她这么喜欢我，我可能还会考虑别人。"

"你喜欢就好。"他放轻松地把背靠向床头，拿起手机看了起来。积累了几个月的不安慢慢消退下去。

前一天爬山很累，这一晚所有人都睡得很好，除了闵玧其和小美。早晨集合的时候，两个人眼睛下面都有黑眼圈，只不过前者哼着小曲，心情极好；后者阴沉着脸，一个人拎着行李箱往下搬。另外四个人不明情况，或是轻轻用胳膊肘碰碰她，或是挤眉弄眼看一眼闵玧其。

那边小美冲朋友摆手，示意她们不要提了。而这边闵玧其一边打着哈欠，一边酝酿怎么和小美说分手，心里虽然有对她的愧疚，更多的则是想到分手以后可以和柾国重建友谊而心生喜悦。

田柾国以为闵玧其和小美一间屋子，她的两个朋友一间，泰亨和智旻一间，自己就要单独一个屋，便要了大床房。谁知大晚上闵玧其却跑了过来。经过一整天的爬山拍照，以及起落波幅不定的心情，躺床上没多一会儿就睡着了。

反倒是闵玧其，要跟田柾国一张床睡觉的时候辗转反侧起来。他会不会抱住自己？会不会是假装睡着然后等自己睡着以后偷亲一口？胡思乱想一阵之后，他的思绪被身旁轻微的鼾声打断—田柾国睡着了。

哎…他凑过去，看着田柾国微张着嘴，两只手露在被子外面。心里不由得暗暗自责，柾国心思纯洁，怎么就被自己想得这么邪恶了啊…但他还是不放心地轻叫了一声"柾国？"

回答他的只有继续响着的沉重呼吸声。

他其实比自己小了整整四岁，但除了几个关系不错的朋友谁都不知道这事。无论从心理上还是生理上，他都比自己要稚嫩一些。叫哥的话，总会让人产生要保护那个人的想法，闵玧其亦是如此。

他把田柾国额前的头发往边上拨一拨，又往上拽拽被子，把他的两只胳膊塞进去。一种对这个弟弟的怜爱之情油然而生。自己怎么会因为他的告白而把他推开呢？

"你开心就好。"反而是柾国很大度。

可是拒绝柾国，为了让他死心而和小美在一起，自己真的开心吗？或许是时候跟她说分手了，即使和柾国关系亲密，也可以帮他放弃喜欢同性的。又何必要利用无辜的小美去伤害柾国的心呢？

提出分手的时候，闵玧其以为小美会很伤心，跟他哭喊说不要分开，结果没想到她答应得痛快，语气也十分平静。

"你根本不喜欢我，"她说，"事实上，我和田柾国同时在场的时候，你总是忍不住往他那边看。"

这…是真的吗？

10.

诚然，人的行为容易受到他人言论的影响。对闵玧其来说，他越是在意小美的话，越觉得自己就是总在无意中瞄向柾国。

但实际上即使没有小美的评价，他也在自觉不自觉地看柾国。可这样的事，闵玧其是不会认同的。

自从和小美分了手，闵玧其恢复了和田柾国一起回家的习惯。以前他们会在教学楼一层集合，取了自行车再回家。现在就不是这样了。

"喂猫？"闵玧其看田柾国拿着一小袋猫粮和一瓶水，感觉和他以前的画风不太相似。"你什么时候开始喂猫了？"

"前段时间。"田柾国回答。

在他们的谈话里，所谓的"前段时间"就是指闵玧其恋爱那段时间。

"有时候不着急回家，就在学校里溜达溜达。看见很多流浪猫，就想应该给它们喂点吃的。"

其实闵玧其是最不喜欢放学后多耽误时间的，哪怕有什么要干的事都要快快做完。搞得田柾国以前总说他不知道是恋家、归家心切，还是宅男的极端实例。

看着他不说话，田柾国心里一紧，马上道，"要不然哥先回家，我自己去喂猫好了。"

"别啊！"闵玧其赶紧摇摇头。"我跟你去。"

然后走到他身边，"走吧，带我去看看哪儿有猫。"

"耶！"田柾国伸出双臂想要拥抱他以示感激。但大概是想到即使他现在没有女朋友了，然而还是有心和自己保持界限，便只得收回手，握拳摆了个胜利者的姿势，提着猫粮和买的瓶装水往校园角落走了。

闵玧其看着他的背影，心里甚不是滋味。以往他对自己的喜爱毫不掩饰，一度觉得柾国简直就是脑残粉。一系列事情之后，他似乎被自己种种行为吓到，再也不敢像以前那样任性，做什么亲密动作了。

以前他不是这样的。

闵玧其想看到那个意气风发而不畏畏缩缩的田柾国。

于是，便追上去，拽拽他的书包带，示意他把包拿下来。

他在田柾国疑惑的眼神中接过书包，下巴冲前方点点，"去吧，我帮你提着。"

田柾国这才笑了起来，大力点头"嗯"了一声就往前走去。

校园里及周边有很多流浪猫。田柾国说他每天傍晚都要来放猫粮，但每次都被吃得不剩。

他舀出一小碗猫粮放到墙边，再将大瓶装矿泉水倒出一部分倒进另一个碗里。起身回到闵玧其身边时，便看到有猫走过去吃起猫粮来。

"这些猫很胆小，它们都在暗处偷偷观察你，一旦人走开它就会过去。"田柾国说话时露出温柔的表情，这是闵玧其鲜少在他脸上看到的。

"我管它大黄。"他指指蹲在边上的一只橘色猫。"估计是刚被遗弃不久，毛还很干净呢。"

闵玧其并不怎么喜欢猫，或者说任何家养动物。但看在柾国的面子上，他还是装作感兴趣地点点头。

忽然又从旁边钻出来有一只灰猫，两只猫谁也不动，喉咙里发出细弱的，在猫类自己看来是"威胁"般的嘶吼。

"它们在对峙！"柾国压低声音凑到闵玧其耳边，热乎乎的气流吹进他的耳朵里。"不知道最后谁赢。"他语气激动，甚至没注意到自己都快黏在闵玧其身上了。

闵玧其悄悄咽了下口水。何必要指明"你离我太近"了呢？两个人现在正是需要弥补关系的好时机，什么要保持距离，什么要告诫他不能喜欢同性，应该都抛在一边。他没有说话，只是点头继续听田柾国唠叨。

不过最后田柾国还是发觉自己离闵玧其太近了。他往旁边退了几步，有些不好意思，又有些畏惧地偷瞄了他几眼。

闵玧其看他这副畏手畏脚的样子就来气。之前的柾国可是兴起就对他说"你做我男朋友"，生气了就扔掉他的衣服直接走人。如今这样看自己不说话就让步，靠自己太近就退后，成什么样子！

你说要替柾国着想，却只是消磨了他的魄力和意气风发、不畏一切的勇气。闵玧其，这全是你的错。

一个声音在心里提醒他。你不过是自私，不想惹麻烦在身罢了。

他的心在寒冷的空气里变得更凉了。

于是，他伸出了一只手拽住田柾国的袖子，把他拉回身边。

余光看到田柾国的表情变得糟糕，欣喜、紧张、不知所措全都杂糅在了一起。

闵玧其转过身来盯住他。

"这么怕我？"

11.

田柾国低头抿嘴不答话，两只手垂在身侧，还提着猫粮和矿泉水瓶，像极了因为贪玩而被班主任老师批评的学生。

不远处野猫还在叫，远处学生放学也还熙熙攘攘，没有一处像这里一样安静。闵玧其叹口气，拍拍他的肩膀，"接下来去哪儿喂猫？"

"没有了。"

"没有了？"

"没有了。"

最后是两个人提了剩下的小半袋猫粮放回教室后面田柾国的柜子里之后才往外走。到了存车处偏偏又赶上田柾国的自行车有点瘪，看车的大叔现下又不在，没法打气。闵玧其也只得把自行车推回去，和他一起走路回家。

路上闵玧其不说话，田柾国也不说话。前者是在思考怎么能让田柾国对着自己变得开朗起来。田柾国则是…算了，闵玧其也不知道。

路过马路的时候，他也心不在焉。差点和迎面过来的人撞到一起也浑然不觉。

"走路不长眼睛啊。"对面那人说话颇不耐烦。既然错在田柾国，闵玧其也只能忍住怒气，说声不好意思。

到了小区门口，闵玧其把田柾国拉到超市一侧的墙边来。这里人少，不会被注意到。

"怎么回事，"他问，"为什么现在对我唯唯诺诺的？"

田柾国摇头，"我有吗？"

"你还问我有没有？看我不说话，就说'要不自己一个人去喂猫'；离我近了就赶紧往后退。田柾国，"闵玧其抱臂看他，"你怎么搞的？"

田柾国嘟嘴皱眉，停了一会儿开始发起牢骚。"还不是你说自己是异性恋，让我离你远点。"

说着也真的把闵玧其往外推了推。

"为了让我死心交女朋友，现在分手了又回头找我一起回家，我还没说什么，你倒抱怨起我来了？"

这下反倒是闵玧其没话说了。

"我还不是怕最后连兄弟都做不成，才如此小心翼翼的。你还问我怎么了。"

闵玧其彻底完败。

柾国字字珠玑，句句在理，说到底还是他的错。

"我…哎，对不起。"

"对不起管什么用。"田柾国不再理会他，便往小区走去。闵玧其也不拦，任由他在前面快步走，自己在使劲后面追。

上了楼两人皆是气喘吁吁。

田柾国这就要掏出钥匙开家门了，闵玧其搭住了他的肩膀，"你总得让我找个机会弥补吧？"

田柾国把钥匙放回兜里，回身挑眉，"真想弥补？"

"真想。想得货真价实。"他表情严肃认真，仿佛要做什么大事。

"那好。"他靠到墙边，上下打量闵玧其一番。"你亲我一口，我就当这事过去。"

他当然希望柾国在自己面前无拘无束一点。但是…亲一下？

田柾国好整以暇地整理下衣服，又低头看一眼手表，好像在说"看吧，你真怂"，又好像在说"我可没时间陪你耗着玩"。

不过总得有得有失。或许牺牲一下"色相"是值得的。以后的路还那么长，怎么能就这样一直尴尬。

闵玧其最终舔了舔嘴唇，脸越靠越近，近到田柾国的气息吹到自己的脸颊上，近到能清晰地看到他唇下的那颗痣。

他紧张地抿起嘴，闵玧其看到之后反而变得轻松了。撩完就跑，说的就是田柾国这样的。

然后，就感受不到他的呼吸了。

因为他吻了上去。

12.

如果有人告诉闵玧其，他将被自己看着长大的弟弟表白。而且引导不成，反倒献出初吻。他一定会表示这完全是天方夜谭。

事实上，永远不要低估未来的发展走向。

他只在田柾国的唇上停留一秒，甚至更短就离开了。但短短的一瞬间听到了"怦怦，砰砰"。那不是什么东西掉落的声音，是自己心脏强力的律动。

田柾国脸涨得通红，他用袖子擦擦嘴，不说一话，跑进家里，在他面前"咣"地一声撞上了门。

又是闵玧其先认了错。

以前多年的相处中可以说他是从不认错的。一来是这位邻家弟弟很乖，几乎不做什么出格的事；二来是闵玧其向来以swag自居，道歉素来不是他的风格。

如今却不知道碰上哪门子水逆，自己理亏—道歉；按田柾国的要求做了—道歉。

道歉道歉道歉，全是道歉。

他思来想去，删删减减，心里有很多想说的话，却又不知道该从何说起，与其啰里八嗦说很多，又捅出乱子，不如简而言之地就事论事。

于是发了"对不起"三个字过去。

很快就收到了回复，回复的和自己的一样简单："没事"。

过了半分钟，又有一条新消息传过来：明天有事，我先去学校，不等你了。

逃避可耻，但有用…?

闵玧其心想。

第二天他就直接去家门口堵人了。

田爷爷田奶奶把他迎进去的时候田柾国还正在喝燕麦片粥。看到他，直接呛到咳了起来。

"慢点儿喝，着什么急。"奶奶赶紧给他拍拍后背。咳嗽渐止，田柾国抬起头来，满脸通红。

闵玧其也不说什么，只看他假装镇定把剩下的粥喝完，然后穿好外衣背起书包往外走。

"现在到学校晚了吧？"他不紧不慢走在田柾国后面。

"嗯？"他回过身，疑惑写在脸上。"时间正可好啊。"

"你不是要早点去学校？"闵玧其两步走到他身边，掏出手机晃晃，"昨天短信里说的，忘了吗？"

田柾国好不容易消停点的脸颊又攀上了可疑的红色。

他害羞的时候好可爱！

闵玧其在心里大喊。

最后田柾国又被他痴痴呆呆看着自己的样子气得羞涩起来，扁扁嘴，大步离开了。

"哎柾国！"他也不着急追人，"放学记得等我！"

放学后两个人照例喂猫。

不过考虑到昨天的情形，田柾国虽然也跟闵玧其讲话，但总是离得远远的。走在路上哪怕差点被后面骑车的同学撞上也不要走近他。闵玧其及时拉住他才避免惨祸。

"你不是说让我亲一下就会变回以前的自己吗？"

"我又不是什么睡美人，亲一下就醒。"

闵玧其撇撇嘴，心想不亲别扭，亲了也别扭，整个人都太别扭了。田柾国见状，表情也没好到哪儿去。"那我没让你亲嘴啊。"

闵玧其一脸吃瘪。

他继续说，"小时候你不总是亲我脸蛋吗，说这样小国心情就会变好。我只是让你亲脸啊！"

闵玧其觉得自己简直是天下第一冤大头了。他嘟嘟囔囔说"我一靠近你就抿嘴，谁知道你什么意思。"

"这么大人了让别人亲脸，总会害羞吧？

田柾国重重往闵玧其后背拍了一下，搞得他往前一趔趄。不过尽管如此他还是觉得挺高兴，似乎以前那个没大没小的柾国正在回来。

想到这儿，心情好了不少。他便马上反驳，"你也知道自己不小了，那做事还那么幼稚啊。"

田柾国无话可接，翻了个白眼，便又开始了新一轮辩论，"我一说'亲'你就想着亲嘴，可见你有了女朋友天天都在想些色迷迷的事。"

"这可是我的初吻。"

田柾国傻眼了。

他觉得所有男生大概都有一种恶性，只要是女朋友都不免做一些羞羞的事情（当然他不是这样的，因为他喜欢男生，没有女朋友）。闵玧其虽然是自己欣赏崇拜和喜欢的哥哥，但客观来说他可能也无法摆脱这样的天性。可是他错了。

闵玧其交女朋友不仅不是因为喜欢她，而且他连吻都没接。

有点嘴唇干燥。

闵玧其看田柾国表情难以言述，又是皱眉，又是抿嘴想要忍住笑，又从兜里掏出唇膏涂了涂嘴唇。

或许天真的很干燥吧，他也下意识舔了舔嘴唇。

柾国的唇，触感很好。

13.

这边闵玧其一天到晚琢磨和田柾国接吻的事。

那边田柾国也没闲着，他倒没乱想什么闵玧其是不是喜欢自己，他为什么要亲自己。哪怕是普通朋友还有可能不小心亲到呢不是吗。

他想的是月考。

午休时他拒绝了闵玧其一起去打球的邀请，因为老师要找他谈话。

"上学期成绩刚有点进步怎么又退步了？"办公室里的气氛有点严肃。其他几个老师坐在自己的桌子前做自己的事，但班主任的声音回荡在整个屋子里，显而易见其他人也能听得到。他几乎是像被剥光了一样被所有人审查。

他不说话。

"我知道你文科不好，可物理和化学也落下了很多，"班主任还在盯着屏幕打字，他一边敲击键盘一边说，"高考一分差几百甚至上千名学生，你看你差出多少去了。"

"对不起，老师…"田柾国低头，这么尴尬简直一分钟都不想多待，早点认错就能早点出去。

"道歉管什么用？"老师重重按了一下回车键，发出响亮的啪嗒声，然后抬起头来，"成绩提高才是关键，我看你就是喂猫喂得成绩都下降了。"

嗯？

班主任把椅子往后撤，从另一边桌子上拿起摆在最上面的卷子，"啪"地摔在桌子上。"你以为我不知道吗？先学习再干这些不务正业的事吧。"

吃完午饭田柾国说不打球了，转身就往教学楼走。他背影有些无精打采，闵玧其刚想放下球追他，就被叫住传球，只得作罢。下午想去找他也因为老师连续拖堂讲题而计划泡汤。

好不容易等到放学，田柾国也还是一脸低落，迷迷糊糊地就往楼梯的方向走。

"不去喂猫吗？"闵玧其揪住他。

他摇头，"不去了。"

此时的田柾国正抿着嘴，表情凝重，往窗外看看，还忍不住叹了口气。"哥觉得我喂猫是不务正业吗？"

转过来看自己的时候，他的眼睛亮晶晶，眼泪几乎要落下来。

"不是啊，"闵玧其摇头，"这不是很有爱心的事嘛。"

于是田柾国便立刻停下脚步，靠到走廊上的窗边并摘下书包从里面翻出来一张有些皱巴的卷子，成绩是67分，分数旁有一行红字"先学习再喂猫"，后面还加了三个大大的感叹号。

"可老师说这是不务正业，影响我学习。"

夕阳正好透过窗户照在他的脸上，都说夕阳让人觉得惋惜，闵玧其倒确实是在田柾国身上感到了可惜。不过不是为他的成绩。

"我觉得喂猫没有错，"他伸手拿过卷子帮他平整好，又放到他书包里。"为了成绩而放弃感受世界的人才是可悲。"

他抓住田柾国的手往回走。到了教室门口，他用下巴往后面柜子的方向点点，"去拿猫粮。"

"可是—"

"没那么多可是。"他打断，"今天喂猫照常。"

"不会被老师批评吗？"

闵玧其哼了一声，"你不去喂猫不担心它们没得吃吗？"

田柾国嗫嚅，"当然担心啊…但…"

"学习和喂猫没什么关系。"闵玧其拍拍他的肩膀。

他刚才大概看了下卷子，柾国的错误多出在粗心上。这种错误最容易改，也最难改，没有别的办法，只有多加练习。

"我给你补课，"他说。

于是，补课这件事就承了下来，从闵玧其高二春季学期初到结束，即使他开始准备高考，也还会抽时间给田柾国讲讲题。

事实证明他的成绩确实与喂猫无关。因为闵玧其既会陪他喂猫，也会要求他做题。

"今天必须做这么多？"

田柾国看着他在练习册目录上圈出来的十道题有点犯难。

"而且有时间限制。"他抬头看一眼墙上的表，手指轻点桌面，"给你一个半小时。"

"可我还要写企划，"田柾国企图撒娇求情，"再有6天就要交给老师了。"

闵玧其摇头，态度异常坚定。"先写完练习。"

"好吧…"田柾国撇撇嘴，乖乖从刚收拾好的包里掏出笔来，低头写起了练习。从闵玧其的角度看，他腮帮子鼓鼓的像是在生气，头顶立着一撮毛像是在向他表示不满。他边写边嘟囔步骤，"这个，和这个，可以约掉，"似乎注意到闵玧其在后面看自己，便又加了一句"把玧其哥约掉"。

就还是个小孩子。闵玧其忍不住笑。

田柾国转过头来，冲他纵纵鼻子，又转了回去。

柾国说的企划是爱猫小组的暑假安排企划书。

期中考试他不仅达到了上学期的水平，甚至还在年级总排名里提高了十多个名次。要说田柾国也是那种"不怕老师"系列，出了排名就去找班主任说自己成绩和喂猫没关系，想要成立喂猫小组，每天只需要放学后花费十五分钟给小猫放上猫粮和水就好了。

老师对于好学生都是特殊优待的，看他不影响学习边也就同意了。

"你就那么拿着排名条去找了老师？"闵玧其问他。

"当然。"他一脸骄傲，"不是哥说两者并不矛盾的嘛。"然后冲自己挥挥手里的A4纸。原来老师为了鼓励他，甚至跟他签订了这种类似保证书一样东西。

真幼稚。他想说，连老师都是在哄你。

可是柾国脸上露出自豪的笑容，浑身散发出来对爱猫小组的憧憬，闵玧其反倒不忍心说出这些话了。

换句话说连老师都不忍打消他的期待，陪他"玩"，如果自己说他幼稚，岂不是和之前班主任批评他"喂猫不务正业"没有区别了吗？

"能做到学习和生活两不误，真是太好了。"他拍拍柾国的脸颊，也笑了起来，"我为你感到骄傲。"

14.

五月底空气中已经嗅到了炎夏的味道。

穿着半袖上衣打球时往往刚一动就出了汗，在车棚里取车的人稍微一多就觉得憋闷。但炎夏的来临包括不限于这些征兆。

高二的闵玧其在春季学期即将结束时最后一次给田柾国补课，这也算得上是一种证明—进入六月份，全校各班就要陆续开始总复习了，意味着在学校适应了一年的田柾国即将升入高二，闵玧其即将升入毕业班。田家爷爷奶奶只允许田柾国再去找闵玧其补习一次，尽管后者本人一再强调给他补课不影响学习。

卧室不算小，不过鉴于堆了各种音乐器材就显得有些拥挤了。闵玧其坐在床上，斜前方是只对他露着后脑勺的田柾国，他趴在桌子上埋头写练习。而闵玧其一会儿翻翻生物书、一会儿看看数学作业本，只要想到柾国是最后一次来自家补习，就莫名烦躁完全无法专心。

他"啪"地把书摔在床上，发出洪亮的响声，把正在学习的田柾国吓了一跳，回头看他。

"不用管我，"他赶紧摆摆手，让田柾国继续写物理题。

他真的很认真。

闵玧其看他写题的时候稍微歪着点脑袋，他凑过去想提醒他把头摆正，就看到田柾国嘴一张一合，默念着计算步骤，他真的很喜欢这样，上下唇碰上，张开，继而合上。

猛然想起阴差阳错吻到时的触感。

闵玧其觉得自己喉咙有些紧，阻止不住干燥夏日来临的脚步了。

"哥干嘛老看我？"田柾国右手夹笔，指节分明，闵玧其想起来早就有人说过他手指长得很好看，适合弹琴。那时田柾国也一直求他教自己，只可惜他嫌他年纪小又闹，便直截了当地拒绝了。"莫非喜欢我？"柾国挑起眉毛，整个面部形成一个笑容。他左手托腮扭头看向自己，背对着刺眼的光线。阳光照在他身上，影子投射在地上。田柾国的腰很细，因为宽大直摆的白色半袖下可以透过阳光看到有很大一块空处。

闵玧其有些烦躁。

"以后别说这种话了。"他从床边站起来转身往客厅走去，"我给你倒杯水。"

不是生柾国的气，他是气自己。最后一次补习不欢而散。

升入高三以后，闵玧其的空闲时间大幅度缩短。不打球了，因为老师安排所有人饭后立即回来做模拟题。放学不喂猫了，因为高三的下课时间是晚上九点。

哪怕是住在上下楼的田柾国都很难见到。

"周末去我家吧？"他给他发信息，"我爷爷奶奶可想你了。"

他立刻就想拒绝。周六有补课，六点放学，回家还要写作业。但是…柾国一定早想见他了，只是碍于长辈会批评他耽误自己复习才一直忍着。爷爷奶奶出于对自己的关心，让他来家里坐坐，柾国一定是开心坏了吧，终于可以见到自己了。

"妈，我周六晚上去柾国家吃饭。"他打开屋门冲在另一间屋里干活的闵母说。

接下来几天都有些难熬，周六那天他醒得格外早，平时七点起床还有点困倦，当天六点半就睁了眼。没喝咖啡也把一整天的课坚持了下来。

你在激动什么呢。

只要想到可以见到柾国就会感到这一周的等待都是值得的，也并不激动，只是开心。他就像只小狗，一旦碰到喜欢的人就一定要摇着尾巴，摆个不停，非得让别人都知道自己喜欢他才行。

闵玧其加快了往小区方向骑行的速度。

去了田家，田爷爷田奶奶一直在问他学习情况。柾国插不上话，坐在他身边，一会儿递给他热茶，一会儿给他拿过几个橘子，一会儿捏捏他的胳膊说要看看是不是不常打球肌肉都没有了—总之是闲不住，兴奋的样子根本逃不过闵玧其的眼睛。

吃完晚饭，老人家考虑到他还有作业，本想让他歇一会儿就回家去，结果田柾国却不干了。

"爷爷奶奶让我叫玧其哥来，来了又不让我和他说话。"他嘟着嘴一脸不爽，"我也要让玧其哥陪我说说话再走。"

老人无奈地看一眼撒娇的自家孙子，又看了眼被拉住衣角的闵玧其，一个劲儿道歉，说柾国被惯得太任性了。

闵玧其摇头，忙说反正明天休息没关系的，话音还没落就被拽进了田柾国的卧室里。

"说话的时候你总是聊着聊着就不理我了，"他关屋门还没转过身来就开始抱怨，"而且也不打球，也不陪我喂猫了。"

"读了高三真的很忙。"

柾国爬到床上坐到他身边，露出一副我不信的表情，"明明听到你在阳台打鼓。"

"啊那个，"他任由柾国把腿伸到自己身上，"我想报考音乐学院来着，所以在练习。"

"不是吧你？"他刚把腿伸直就收起来，跪坐到离自己更近的地方，"叔叔阿姨同意么？"

闵玧其叹气，"你说呢，我爸妈快打死我了。"

"那你还要报考吗？"

"还是要尝试一下。"闵玧其点头。"感觉挺有希望的。"

田柾国膝盖跪在床上，两手撑着，一脸担心，他又像只小狗一样眼巴巴地看着自己，既可怜又可爱。

"你啊…"闵玧其伸手捏捏他的鼻子，"自己的学习还管不过来，还担心我。"

15.

一时间空气凝结，无人说话。

闵玧其抬头看着天花板，柾国这么一说，对未来的恐惧和不确定便瞬间涌上心来。

田柾国在想什么闵玧其不知道，他只知道当自己扭头想跟他说我要走了的时候，他还维持着之前跪坐的姿势，紧盯着自己。

"我该回去了。"关键是柾国的直视并非含情脉脉，而是认真地，严肃地像在审度什么。闵玧其头皮发麻，把腿从床上放下来，准备穿上鞋子，"回去还有一堆作业呢。"

然后就被抱住了。

田柾国从后面抱住他，胳膊紧紧搂住自己的腰，头放到自己肩膀上，像一只依靠着妈妈的树袋熊。

不过他并不是想要寻求依靠或者是安慰。

"说得轻巧，其实很难熬吧。"他的膝盖抵在自己后腰处，跪在床上。这样的姿势一定很不舒服。

闵玧其想要挣脱开，柾国却并不给他机会这么做。"我支持你做音乐。虽然你肯定觉得我既幼稚又理想主义。每天想些不切实际的事，还怂恿你也这样。"他把脸埋到自己脖颈处，高挺的鼻梁就那样顶着，把呼吸送到衣领里去，温暖湿润，像来自南方的空气，像把春天的风吹到自己的心里去。

是时候回去了。

再不走，就要有什么东西发芽了。

他把手搭到柾国的手上，"别担心，一切都会好的。"

闵玧其从田家出来并没有直接上楼回家。心里的事太多了，要在冷风中整理一下头绪。学习，音乐，未来，还有田柾国。

圣诞节快要来了，路边的树上都挂上了红色和绿色的装饰品，商店播放着圣诞的英文歌，空气寒冷，但也抵不过节日的欢快气氛。

初一的时候咱俩还大冷天的去上课呢。你记得吗？把他送下楼的时候田柾国对自己说。

刚上初一的时候，爷爷怕他年纪比别人小听课吃力，就报了补习班。正好自己也在那儿补习，两人正好一起上下学。

这样的事怎么不记得。后来他因为练琴不去上课了，柾国还置气说自己为了音乐背叛了他。

"如果现在你能坚持下去，我宁愿你不理我。"他替他打开楼门，一阵冷风迎面吹来，"学习是为了成为更好的自己，不是为了取悦别人。"

哈哈，闵玧其忍不住笑了出来，湿乎乎的笑声在空气中凝结成哈气，这臭小子，以前跟他说的话现在倒用在自己身上了。

不过他并没说什么，拍拍柾国让他先回去，便走出了楼。

能说什么呢？说我觉得你比以前成熟了很多，这样很好，我很喜欢？

闵玧其抬头看到天上的月亮忍不住叹气，都说月照归人回家路，能不能给他指引一条明路呢？这样可不行啊…

冬去春来，春去夏来。

闵玧其甚至觉得自己上次过儿童节还是不久前的事，可今年的六月对自己来说已经不是什么所谓的儿童月了。当然，想过的话也没人阻拦，只是有了比过节日更重要的事—高考。

闵玧其和所有其他满怀对未来期望的考生一样走进考场，带着半是自负半是自卑的心情走出考场。

"你肯定没问题，"柾国看他满头大汗，便递上来一支冰棍，"你都不行还谁行啊。"

事实上确实没有人行。

纵然有对音乐的热爱和田柾国的鼓励，有些事情还是无法避免。或许可以将其称之为"无法控制的命运"。

那一年大邱地区没有一个人被闵玧其所报考的音乐学院录取。

他落榜了。

-（自深深处 上部完）-

 **（下部）旷野荒原**

1.

再把这一袋扛过去今天就可以下班了。

"那边那个！跟个女的似的磨叽什么呢！"

闵玧其停在原地休息了下，并没有理会那两个人的嘲讽。

"哎你还别说，又瘦又矮，还那么白，没准儿就是卖屁股的呢。这么说也算是半个女的了。"

"操！你他妈哈哈哈哈哈…"

他肩膀脱臼刚好没多久，医生建议他不要再多做体力活了。但无所谓的，有钱挣就行。他深呼吸，一口气把包裹扛进了库房里。

"喂，干完了。"他走过去对刚才嘲笑自己的人说，语气算不得生硬，也并没摆出好脸色，"钱呢？"

"小白脸，你这态度不行啊。"其中一个人拿着钱冲他晃晃。

"快叫哥！要不我们大哥可不会给你钱。"

他叹口气。无论他们说什么都不会影响到他的，现在低声下气一点算得了什么。

"哥。"

"这还差不多。"为首的那个男人把钱扔到地上，哄笑着走开了。

闵玧其把散落在地上的钱捡起来，又掏出手机看一眼时间，八点四十分。因为肩膀受伤的原因，他扛东西比以前慢了不少，再走回住处去，肯定又要将近十点了。租房附近老奶奶开的那间便宜又好吃的石锅店肯定关门了。好在明天教课的地方临时通知说学生要请一次假，闵玧其揉一揉空荡荡的胃部，可以睡个懒觉少吃一顿早饭。

可是也不好，少上一次课就要少挣一次钱。

妈的…他气愤地踹开路边的石子，碰巧抻到因长时间站立没有休息而疼痛的腿。嘶，真疼啊。

到家时间比他预计得早一些，不过吃饭的地方也仍然打烊了。从白天教课没带谱子，到中午最爱吃的（也是最便宜的）猪肉汤饭卖光，到晚上被讥讽，再到没赶上晚饭，这一天真够糟心的。

不过还有更让人心烦的事：快走到楼门口的时候出现了一个熟悉的身影。

对方背着光，自己看不到他的脸。但这个剪影从头到尾都昭示着闵玧其熟悉的感觉。他穿着长款羽绒服，背着书包，手里提着一袋东西，正在跺脚—一定很冷。

"田柾国！"他冲那边喊。

对面的身影立刻一扭头，冲自己的方向跑过来。

现在的温度大概已经到零下了。田柾国的脸和鼻子冻得通红，他提起手里的东西在自己眼前晃晃，"我买了关东煮。"另一只手抓住自己。

闵玧其被冰得抖了一下。

田柾国立刻把手松开，哂笑道，"我的手太凉了。"一面把手塞到衣兜里。不招人待见还上赶着，热脸蛋贴冷屁股。

今天本来就很不爽，闵玧其看到这样尴尬的他感到更为烦躁。他本意并不是想甩开田柾国，天气太冷，只是下意识的身体反应而已。他一气之下把田柾国的手从他自己的兜里拽出来，拉在手心里攥住。说话时语气恶劣，"知道冷还来？抖M吧！"

田柾国笑，"可不是呢。就是抖M呗。"

话语间，手带着自己的手一起塞到他的兜里，强行和自己十指相扣，"这样才更暖和，"他说。

家里不提供暖气，因为那需要房东自己缴费。倒是有空调，不过怎么说呢，能忍则忍向来是他的宗旨。但是柾国一来就不同了。闵玧其先是迅速把桌上的谱子整理好，接过田柾国手中的东西放上来。然后从抽屉里翻出空调遥控板。只可惜对着空调按了半天却毫无动静，这才想起来可能是电池放在遥控板里太久没电了。

可是家里根本没有新电池。闵玧其把空调遥控板扔到一边，"操"地骂了出来。

"开不了就别开了。"田柾国走过去把遥控板捡起来塞回到抽屉里，"快吃吧。"他用头点点桌子上还冒着热气的塑料袋，"进屋来就没那么冷了。"

闵玧其还想说什么，比如你的手明明就很凉，比如一看你就在外面等很久了。但他知道自己说出话来一定很难听，便乖乖坐下来打开盒子吃起了关东煮。

田柾国坐在边上。他明明背了书包，肯定带也了作业，可他既不打开书包，也不拿出练习册来，就只是坐在一旁看着自己。

看别人的人从来不觉得怎么样，只有被看的才会尴尬。闵玧其感觉实在别扭，用竹签叉起一块鱼丸递到田柾国跟前，"来一口？"

他也不含糊，"呜昂"一大口就吃进去，边嚼边说真好吃。咽下去以后又开始对着他看了起来。

这不是自己第一次来找闵玧其了。如果条件允许，他真希望每周都能来找他。

田柾国托腮看着正在吃东西的闵玧其。事实上他以前最不屑于吃关东煮，但自从闵玧其报考音乐学院落榜，北上来到首尔打工做音乐，他就开始对任何食物来者不拒。此刻的闵玧其哧溜哧溜吃得很香，热气嘘得他甚至开始吸鼻子。这让田柾国不得不想起以前的他。

去年整个大邱地区都没有人被音乐学院。而田柾国还没来得及问闵玧其要不要选择一所普通大学，就听说他揣着几百块钱走了。甚至连一句"对不起"都没留给家里。

当时恰逢田柾国的父母和哥哥从国外回来，母亲说起闵玧其的情况。"没考上音乐学院离家出走了？"

"那不是离家出走好吧，"田柾国没能联系上闵玧其。事实上，是后者不回他的消息。"他只是觉得去首尔能实现理想。"

"狗屁理想。"田母把给他准备的礼物出来，"穿上这件风衣试试看。"

她坐在床边看着田柾国把大衣穿上，又继续自己的理论，"虽然我跟玧其他妈是好朋友，那我也得说他搞音乐这事太不正经了，净干些这个能好到哪儿去。"

田柾国听了心里很失望。她作为一个本该颇有风度的知识分子说起话来却这么难听—尤其让他生气的是她在说玧其哥的风凉话。他忍不住了，把风衣脱掉扔到了旁边。"别忘了我还没高考呢，"然后看着母亲的脸色变得更加难看。"小心遭报应。"

"你！"田母对闵玧其失不失望不知道，但现在她确实因为田柾国生气了。"你这是跟妈妈说话的态度吗？"

"我觉得您应该先把自己的嘴放干净—"

啪。

"对于你们这种不知好歹的孩子就得扇一巴掌。"

2.

闵玧其接到田柾国电话的时候刚下音乐课，电话响个不停，他看着屏幕上的号码在心里天人交战。

从教室走出来的艺考生看着他，表情意味深长，"女朋友的电话吗？"

"什么女朋友。"手机铃声随着人声的嘈杂惹人心烦意乱，他摆摆手，"不过是纠缠不休的小屁孩而已。"

"啊看来老师的女朋友还没成年，"学生笑嘻嘻地从他身边迅速溜过去，不给闵玧其留下拍到自己后脑勺的机会，"快接电话吧，小女友没准有什么急事呢。"

电话还在响，似乎附和学生的话说你不接我就不停。

下课以后路过的老师和学生越来越多，每个人走过去都在看。闵玧其叹口气，按下了接听键。

首先听到的不是说话而是吸鼻涕的声音。有人偷了柾国的手机，闵玧其第一反应想。他向来坚强，甚至被自己说成是块儿小石头，他绝不可能哭的。

或者是别人的哭声，闵玧其想，而手机在他的兜里不小心拨通了电话。

不过事实证明没有人偷田柾国的手机。对面啜泣了一小会儿渐渐停止。

"你在哪儿？"是田柾国。是他一边说话一边因哭泣而抽噎不停，声音十分凄惨。"我要找你。"

闵玧其想他一定是哭得特别厉害。

然后他就真的来找自己了。

那是田柾国第一次来找闵玧其，也就是在那天闵玧其跟库房的人结下了梁子。他本该去库房，却临时变卦说有事。不过跟他们闹了矛盾也无所谓，对于闵玧其而言田柾国的事情实在是重要得多。

他连书包都没背，只揣了车票和手机就坐大巴来了首尔。下车的时候，田柾国把鸭舌帽压得很低，又戴了口罩。可即使这样，一抬头，闵玧其还是能看到他眼圈红红的。

田柾国从巴士上走下来。往前走了几步就看到闵玧其。像是南北朝鲜多年不能见面的亲人相隔几十年见面那样，在川流不息的人群中停住脚步，眼泪流了下来。

有些事会让人的敏感度提高。

田柾国自从表白以后，又是失望又是痛苦又是哭泣又是小心翼翼。

闵玧其自从被表白以后，又是烦躁又是易怒又是忧心忡忡。

而现在闵玧其更多的是心疼。谁把田柾国伤成这样了呢？他叹口气，把扑到怀里的柾国扶正，像妈妈一样先是摘下自己的围巾围到他脖子上，然后掏出纸巾，把他的眼泪擦干。耐心的模样搞得别人以为田柾国是什么不会照顾自己的低智商青少年。

"先去吃饭。"他迅速算算剩余资金咬了咬牙。

然后才回了家。

不过说是"家"，要比家寒酸得多。没有沙发，没有电视，有一台明显是淘来的二手电脑和一台不停嗡嗡作响的老旧冰箱。狭小房间的另一角是音乐设备，只有这处才让人觉得房间的主人是用心置办的。

闵玧其把床铺收拾出来，给田柾国腾出坐的地方，回头一看他又看着自己眼泪汪汪。

现在的田柾国简直就是小哭包一个。闵玧其看着他既好笑又好气，将近180的个头却红着鼻头和眼圈。可闵玧其实在没有在车站时哄人的耐心了。他直接递过来两张抽纸，"不许哭，都多大人了。"

"哥住的条件好差，"田柾国的声音有些颤抖，他把纸按在眼眶下方，强忍着不哭出来，"为什么不和家里要钱。"

"追寻理想就得自己花钱。"闵玧其坐到他身边，"你以为我跑出来是为什么。"为了避免田柾国再多问，他继续说道，"别说我了，你这是怎么回事？"

事情的缘由很简单，无非是他替自己辩解结果被妈妈扇了一巴掌。闵玧其以为他委屈的是被打这件事，毕竟作为忙内全家人都宠着他。可听来听去却发现他气的根本是妈妈说了自己的坏话。

"这是何必。"闵玧其"嗨"了一声。高考时一意孤行报考音乐学院，落榜了又跑出来闯荡，这样的孩子本来就会成为街坊邻里的笑谈。

他从出家门那一刻开始就想明白了。但实在犯不着让柾国因为别人说自己而忿忿不平。

闵玧其把他脸上沾着的纸渣捏下来，"没人笑话才不正常，何必为了我和妈妈作对。"

"因为玧其哥是我喜欢的哥哥。"田柾国吞了下口水回答，语气小心翼翼，"你知道吧，我喜欢你。"

"嗯。"他点头。他看着田柾国，田柾国看着他，但是没多会儿他就先转移开了视线。

闵玧其想不出该说点什么才好，因为此刻任何话都是多余的，唯有紧握对方的手，才让闵玧其觉得可以把感情通过手心传达给他。

"谢谢你。"

不过虽然他还是觉得说谢谢不足以表达心意，田柾国却相当满足。他像一只小狗，听到表扬就顺势把脸埋到闵玧其的肩膀上蹭来蹭去。"我并不是想要得到什么回应。"他说，"我会一直支持哥。"

蹭够了，也就停住不动了。

闵玧其在心里默默为自己的衣服哀悼了一秒，他大概把所有鼻涕和眼泪都擦了上去。可是，不得不说在田柾国的付出面前，洗一件脏掉的衣服这件事似乎完全算不得什么辛苦。

闵玧其忽然觉得气氛变得有些热烈，所谓热烈，是说他心里所想全是柾国为了自己所做的一切，因而感到有一种心灵上得到满足的饱涨感，连秋天的凉爽都被冲淡了。

他紧攥住田柾国的手，"所以才要对你说谢谢。"

他避而不谈付出与回报的问题—这对他们来说没什么意义。哪怕告诉田柾国，因为你对我的喜欢，所以我决定和你在一起，也根本不能报答百分之一。

"在你的喜爱面前，一切都变得很渺小。"他最后说。

一场春雨有可能让一片旷野长出草吗？

不可能的。

但是它的降临至少是拯救荒原的起点。

3.

闵玧其把装关东煮的盒子跟塑料袋收拾好扔进垃圾箱去。总算吃完了，不必继续接受炽热目光的洗礼—他这样庆幸着。然后回过身把桌子擦干净，希望田柾国有点自觉性过来写作业。

不过他没有听到回答。田柾国呆愣在那儿，也不知在想些什么。

闵玧其不管他，自顾自拉开书包链，把练习册，书和笔记本一股脑全都拿出来。一边苦口婆心"不写作业的下场就是像我一样无家可归"，一边蹲下身从柜子里翻出一个纸盒，里面是用过仅几次的台灯。

田柾国的声音从后面传来，"在我心里，你做的一切都有意义。"

又来了。

闵玧其有一瞬间感到心软，不过当他拿出灯来插上电源拧开开关一气呵成后的一霎那，忽然觉得有些事还是不要那么理想主义的好。就像这灯，明明于别人而言花不了多少钱，自己却生怕用坏，只肯在柾国写作业的时候才拿出来给他照明。

啪嗒。

仿佛布置了什么浪漫与现实的结界，把温柔与冷酷隔断开来。

"过来写作业。"他冷笑一声，"先管好你自己吧，高三生。"

田柾国扁扁嘴，嘟囔几句就起身坐过去开始写作业。

闵玧其当然知道他在抱怨什么，无非就是说自己性情阴晴不定。可是能怎么办呢？

桌子旁边的电脑屏幕上映出他的影子，这让闵玧其想起小时候常玩的电脑游戏，绝不能上瘾。沉迷其中的结果是忘记写作业，紧接着的一系列后果就是为了赶作业不能准点睡觉，第二天起不来床，然后是上学迟到，被批评。

和对待柾国是一样的。他喜欢自己，可他前途一片光明，自己这样漫无天日地闯荡于他毫无益处。与其说是对柾国讲狠话，不如说是给自己一个警戒罢了。

人生在世要顾及的太多。

他为这残酷的世道感到心寒。或许因此，身体也变得更冷起来。每一个夜晚都很难熬，无论柾国在与不在。

不过他在也好，至少有人陪着自己。

田柾国坐在桌前，在较新的台灯下写作业，偶有想不出怎么做的时候还要咬咬手指，他看练习册，闵玧其看他。都说人发呆的时候并不知道自己在想些什么，可闵玧其不是。他在想田柾国。想他学习是不是跟得上，想他有没有再进步几名，想他…有没有在想自己。

嗨，这简直是废话。

画图的田柾国正好在此时扭过身来，递一把圆规给他，"画几笔？"

闵玧其的思路被打断，他皱皱眉头，"好好写你的作业。"

"哥听这话不耳熟？我看你的时候，你让我吃关东煮我可是吃了的；你看我的时候，我让你写几笔作业你就拒绝？"他索性把笔撂在桌子上，转椅转过来冲向自己，"我不爱吃海带丝你还记得吗？"

闵玧其的脸颊连带耳朵热了起来，不知道是羞于自己忘记了柾国不吃海带，还是羞于被发现自己看他。

最后只得以一句"快写作业，写完早点睡觉"了事。

不过用快写作业早点睡的借口岔开话题，就寝也是问题。屋里只有一张床，没沙发，这意味着两个人要不其中一个打地铺，要不就要挤在一起。

闵玧其当然想选择前者，不过也只是"想"而已。因为家里根本没有多余的被褥可以拿来铺地—尤其是已经深秋，天气寒冷。于是田柾国写完作业洗漱完毕以后，虽然心里别扭，闵玧其还是让他钻进了被窝里。

"哥不睡吗？"田柾国扭头看一眼桌上的表，时针已经指到12了。他打个哈欠，大张着嘴说话时都有点大舌头了，"明天你不去上课吗？"

闵玧其打开有些昏暗的白炽灯，借着亮光把台灯收回到柜子里，打开电脑以后又把大灯关掉。屋子里只剩下屏幕的白光在闪烁，照在他脸上，脸色比平时更苍白。他戴上耳机，"明天的学生请假了，"然后摊开笔记本，上面乱七八糟写了很多曲子片段。

"快睡吧，我再干会儿活。"

『玧其哥一直是个对音乐十分热爱的人。』

田柾国毫无困意，反倒是看着他，便坐了起来靠在床头，"我想听你的曲子。"

"什么？"闵玧其似乎没听清他的话，摘下耳机问他。

『玧其哥一直是个工作起来非常认真的人。』

"我说我想听你的作品。"他轻轻嗓子再次说了一遍。

表情严肃的闵玧其听到之后笑了。他把耳机从电脑上拔下来，点开一个文件。

田柾国其实并不懂什么曲子算好听。事实上他以前听过认识的南俊哥做的曲子。只听旋律的话，他甚至觉得前者的作品更好听。但玧其哥的作品是完整的，从头到尾，包括每一处处理都恰到好处。嗯…就像一首真的可以拿出去发行的曲子。

"玧其哥真的非常优秀，我们望其项背。"南俊哥之前感叹。

优秀的音乐人一般是自知的。他们会在展示自己的作品以后向听众寻求赞扬。可是从头到尾，这位音乐人都没有看向自己。他微皱眉头，一手抱臂，另一只手放在嘴边—他有和自己一样咬手的习惯，似乎是在考虑有些地方可以修改得更好。电脑上的光闪来闪去，他的脸忽明忽暗。

然后田柾国忽然明白了自己到底喜欢闵玧其什么。

如果别人问起来，他就会知道怎么回答了。不只是他的才华，还有他对事业的热爱、投入。

曲子放完了，闵玧其不说一话继续把耳机戴上，又开始修改起来。即使不做什么过分动作，他手上的青筋也看得很清楚，很男人…也很性感。还有记忆中他驼着背坐在钢琴前空耳扒谱的样子，用设备给他一步步讲解一首曲子是怎么制作出来的样子。这些亲眼看到的场景和记忆中的画面相互交错。

田柾国咬着嘴唇，看他仍没有要说话的意思便乖乖躺了下来。枕的是他的枕头，盖的是他的被子，浑身都围绕着他的味道。

玧其哥已经过完18岁生日，现在为了追求理想跑出来一个人闯荡，是个勇敢的男人。这样的认知让田柾国清楚地意识到自己是个被他照顾得好好的、被大哥哥的人格魅力所感染的小孩子，他身上有无数个发光的瞬间，这些瞬间像一个又一个时间切片，组合在一起拼成了名叫"闵玧其"的存在。

田柾国不仅仅是崇拜这个男人，他热爱他。

4.

田柾国不知道怎么就睡着了。醒的时候十点半，身边早就没了人。不过也说得通，玧其哥向来自律，没有工作也不会赖床，何况挤一张床真的不太舒服吧。可是…宁愿挨挤还是想来找他。田柾国揉揉眼睛，想等毕了业一定要打工挣钱买一张双人床放过来。

他穿好衣服下了床，正巧闵玧其从厨房里走出来。

"醒了？"他穿着买芝麻油送的围裙，把立在墙边的小饭桌搬到屋子中间。"刚还想再不起床，就得把你喊起来了。"

他又进了趟厨房，煎荷包蛋的油炸香味顺着敞开的门跑进了屋里来。

田柾国深深嗅了下，"哥可以把我叫起来和你一起干活啊。"

闵玧其怀疑地看了他一眼。"喊得起来吗？"然后摆好碗筷，"叫你起床还不如自己干活来得痛快。"

他六点半就起床了，昨晚上两点多睡，其实总共才睡了四个钟头。如果柾国不在的话，他起码能睡到八点再起。但事实是柾国睡觉真的太不老实了。把他往里推了推，才勉强躺下。好不容易要睡着的时候，他的一只腿就搭了过来。睡着的人身体都死沉死沉。闵玧其叹口气，换到了田柾国脚那边去睡。翻来覆去四个多小时就起床了。

八点的时候试图叫过他一次，因为天冷，他整个人都缩在被子里。闵玧其第一次是轻摸他的头发，企图用温柔的方式把他唤醒—和想象中一样无果。就像没察觉到似的继续保持朝向里侧呼呼大睡。

不早起毁一天。

他咬咬牙，掀开被窝去抓他的胳膊。田柾国睡觉的时候不喜欢穿睡衣，闵玧其一抓胳膊，滑溜溜的，一点汗毛都没有，手感好的很。像个女孩子。

嗨，一时间糊里糊涂甚至忘了要叫他起床。

闵玧其赶紧把他的胳膊塞回到被子里，不再管他。

早点是面包夹煎蛋，如果是闵玧其一个人，早餐绝不会这样丰盛，顶多两个冷饭团罢了。但田柾国一来不同了。

闵玧其叫早无果之后就跑去了超市买东西，全麦面包，鸡蛋，牛奶，噢还有芝士片，通通买了回来。柾国正是高三，需要补充营养。邻居家的老头看到他提着这么多东西回来，笑问道，"老家的弟弟来了？"

"内。"他一面客套地回答，一面心想今天不能和老爷子聊太长时间，不然柾国醒了都做不完早餐。说来也怪，闵玧其这么个抠门的人，在田柾国来的时候却尽自己所能招待他。

给他最好的，无非只有一个原因，有个声音提醒他。

才不是什么喜欢。他想把这个念头甩出去。

好好好，你闵玧其不喜欢田柾国，只是对弟弟的好而已。

脑海里挥之不去的是他傻乎乎的笑脸，近乎执念的每隔两周从大邱来首尔的举动。人家柾国可是真喜欢你。

提着东西回到家的时候，这位当事人还睡得正香。听到门响和塑料袋哗啦啦的声音，只是吧唧吧唧嘴，扭扭身子又继续睡了起来。

闵玧其看着墙角堆着的一兜又一兜的东西，还有自己床上不知道梦见什么而咧着嘴笑的田柾国忍不住吐槽：这个世界太疯狂了。

两人不紧不慢地吃完早饭以后出了门。

闵玧其想平日也没什么能带柾国出来逛首尔的机会。往往是他在家写作业，或在附近溜溜就回去等自己。今天也许是天公知道他的音乐课停一次，天气特别晴朗，仿佛在说"出来玩玩吧"。

闵玧其看着窗子外面湛蓝的天空点了点头。也对，今天带柾国去玩好了。

"去哪儿？"他开始收拾碗筷。

"去玩？"田柾国站起来，一边帮他把餐具往厨房里放一边提议。

"游乐场？"

"嗯。"

两人一拍即合，洗刷碗筷又收拾了下东西，就出门搭上了通往游乐场的地铁。或许是因为休息日且天气不错的原因，来乘坐地铁的人实在不少。尤其是通往游乐园的这一趟，工作时间很空旷，今天却格外拥挤。田柾国和闵玧其算是上车较早的，却也因每一站新上来的人而被挤到最里侧。

可是这样的话…

距离太近了。闵玧其暗自叫糟糕。他已经能够感受到田柾国的气息喷到自己脸上。大概自己也是这样。因为他看到柾国的脸涨得通红，眼神慌乱地转了转，随即垂下了眼睛，固定在自己衣服上某个地方避免和他对视。他因羞涩而肤色红润，像是水果店里卖的水蜜桃。眼睛虽低垂着不看自己，可从自己的角度看来，颤抖的睫毛却出卖了他。田柾国看起来似乎真的很紧张。比脸颊更红润的是双唇，此时因天气的寒冷和干燥而有些开裂，或许是感觉起皮，便伸出舌尖舔了舔。

헐…闵玧其脑袋"嗡"地一声炸开了。可是他却无力转移开视线去。之前亲吻过的触感像直达快车一样瞬间从去年的记忆中蹦出来，传送到现在。

而这位始作俑者还不自知，润了下唇又去舔上唇。舔就舔吧，那为什么会感觉很色情！闵玧其感觉呼吸有点困难，肺部像跑了十个一万米长跑那样堵塞；缺氧立刻使得他的脸也涨得通红。

闵玧其艰难地扭过头去看向旁边，寄希望于转移注意力。却瞄到角落里一对小情侣正在交换一个秘密而深情的吻。

这是怎么了。他觉得晕晕乎乎，看到的东西都在转动。

田柾国其实并没有比闵玧其好多少。

他努力借由背后不开门的车门做支撑想要稳住身体。地铁上人太多了，一波又一波乘客把玧其哥推向自己。他尝试和他正常地四目对视然后镇静移开视线，却发现根本做不到。

不要说目光了，过于靠近的呼吸都会让自己感到窒息。他只能选择是让充满薄荷味的炽热水气团打在鼻尖上，还是打在其他地方。

田柾国选择了后者。他微微低下头，认真地盯住闵玧其外套上的一颗纽扣，想要研究透这颗小小扣子的纹路与设计。热气打在耳朵上，耳尖又不自觉地泛红了。

人在紧张的时候，神经尤为灵敏。田柾国正是紧张兮兮，就听到附近一声"啵"的声音。

有人在接吻，准没错。他刻意闭上眼睛不想听他们的声音，却听到两个人亲够了开始一低声说笑，没过多久说笑声停下来，互相吸吮舌尖或是嘴唇而产生的暧昧声音又再次响起。

不知道和玧其哥接吻是什么感觉？田柾国知道他嘴唇很薄，那样轻轻的触碰既舒服又柔软。去年无意接吻的触感相当真实且记忆尤新，哪怕是隔了这么久，还仿佛就在昨天。不过深吻的话是不是会更美妙？

田柾国有点口干舌燥。

他悄悄抬起头来看了看玧其哥。此时他正看向别处，眼神飘忽不定，像是有些羞涩—他在羞涩什么呢。

那种恋人之间悄悄接吻发出的克制呻吟声穿透了所有其他杂音，在田柾国耳边回响。

他看着玧其哥微张嘴，不由得开始想象这是自己和他接吻时发出的声音。

5.

直到下了地铁闵玧其仍然脸蛋通红。那对情侣的行为把他的心情弄得很糟糕，脑子里像每次同时遇到一堆事的时候那样乱七八糟。

他一心在缓慢移动的人群中挤来挤去，想要开辟出自己的道儿来。走出地铁站口才想起来往后瞅一瞅。

柾国不见了。

而且他没有带手机！

闵玧其这才完全从刚才那对情侣的事里醒悟过来。

是在哪儿走散的呢。他根本记不得了，只能按刚才过来的路线往回走。逆行而进还惹得擦身而过的人嘟囔抱怨。

心里有气也不能发，到底还是自己的错啊。

他一路走回地铁站出口，看到穿着厚厚羽绒服的田柾国正对着乘务员说着什么，边说边踮着脚尖来梗着脖子四处张望，特别像等待爸爸捕食归来的小企鹅。他这才松了口气，然后赶忙喊了一声"柾国"，顾不得别人朝他望过来的目光向服务台方向大步走过去。

可谁知田柾国根本不打算理他，只是用刻意板着的庆尚道方言对乘务员说"谢谢姐姐，姐姐再见。"

"哥哥刚才想什么呢。"出了地铁他才开始连珠炮似的抱怨起来，"在后面喊你也听不到，像中了魔咒，一个劲儿往前闯。不知道的还以为你赶着去见女朋友呢。"

总不能说是想那两个人接吻的事吧。

他摇了摇头。

不过大概田柾国连他摇头都没看到，因为他马上就在后面说，"你是不是觉得我是男孩，走丢也无所谓？如果是小美，一定心疼的不得了吧！"

这和小美有什么关系吗？

闵玧其停下了脚步，他的手插在兜里，一下子转过了身看着田柾国。

他还在考虑措辞。

可是田柾国却明显瑟缩了一下，以为他是要发脾气。

但这次是闵玧其不在理。柾国抿抿嘴，不再看他，又嘟囔，"哥对我的态度真的很随意，暂且不说你喜不喜欢我，也不能—"

前一秒闵玧其把手从兜里拿出来，后一秒这只手就抓住了田柾国，简单握住还不行，非要把手指都插进指缝里才够。

他的手很干燥，可是两个手掌贴在一起，既激动又紧张，还是涔涔地出了汗。

田柾国下意识想抽回手，可对方攥得紧，根本拽不动。

强大的反作用力反而把他送进了闵玧其怀里。

什么人声嘈杂，车水马龙，生气失望，在闵玧其的怀抱中都算不得什么了，只剩下心在怦怦地剧烈跳动。

田柾国暗骂自己没出息，只是单纯的身体接触就没脾气了—哪怕只是不小心抱住而已。他想动动，可是转念一想，这种拥抱的几率实在太小，不如多待一会儿直到闵玧其推开自己。

但后者并没有松手。

田柾国的话让他感到挫火，他尤其弄不懂，难道自己解释得还不够清楚吗，他和小美之间没有一点暧昧的行为。

或许是这样吧。

自己态度一直很不明确，情绪又不甚平稳，时而对他照顾有加，时而对他冷言冷语。就算是给他提供住处休息，带他出来玩，也不过可以解释为对老乡的照顾罢了。

眼下田柾国被搂在怀里，像只小猫一样贴在自己身上一动不动。

怦怦怦怦，不知是谁的心跳。

说什么小美是两个人之间的一堵墙，其实自己和柾国之间才有问题。能有什么好哥们像他们一样牵手拥抱，为了对方和家人吵架，花三个多小时来首尔只为相聚，哪怕自己过得苦点也要给对方最好的照顾。

这实在是太可怕了…感情最受不住的不是轰轰烈烈，而是日久生情。闵玧其意识到了这一点，惊恐地深吸了一口气。

却只嗅到田柾国衣服上干爽的洗衣液味道。他的气息打在脖子里，氲成湿乎乎的热气。

田柾国整个人打了个颤，从头到尾。

不仅是因为他被闵玧其的呼吸所包围，还因为想到"自己一直被玧其哥拥抱"。

后者还没有要松开的意思。眼瞅着周围路过的人越来越多，他有点着急了。谁都不敢明目张胆地看，可是谁都在用余光悄悄瞄向他们。

"哥，"他忍不住揪揪闵玧其的衣摆，"人家都看着咱们呢。"

闵玧其最怕别人说他们的闲话，可是现在这招不管用了。他用胳膊死死把田柾国的腰搂住按向自己。田柾国本来还在扭动，希望挣脱开。

可是—

"我不喜欢小美，"闵玧其的声音太近了，他把嘴唇贴到了田柾国的耳朵上。他的声音几乎没有通过空气就从嘴里传达到了他的耳内。他额前的发蹭在自己的头侧，或者说，是他的头也顶住了自己。"我从来没有和她拥抱过，也没有亲过她。"

距离的亲近使田柾国每句话都听得一清二楚，这还不够，闵玧其岂止是把嘴唇凑上来，说话时嘴唇和耳廓更紧的接触简直是在深深浅浅地亲吻了。

"我只和你做过这些事，你不是知道的吗，小国。"

6.

田柾国向来百毒不侵。

哪怕他将近十八年的人生里一直因为闵玧其变得脆弱不堪，只要足够坚强，他还能维持自己的原则和态度。

"小国"是守住心灵的最后一扇大门，最后一根稻草。

他的父母和哥哥都在国外，从小由爷爷奶奶带大，对他好是真的很好，可总归少了点什么。

闵玧其恰好弥补了这处空缺。他大四岁心智却成熟得多。可他又不是一个"父亲"，因为他对于田柾国的关怀中还有柔情的部分。

平日里别人都叫"柾国"，而"小国"是他的秘密武器—或许连闵玧其自己都不知道，只要一叫这个名字，田柾国就要缴械投降了。

田柾国咬了咬嘴唇，垂下来的手向上抬起，搂住了闵玧其的后背。他的背很宽，也很结实，足够让人信赖和依靠。田柾国靠在他怀里，有了不想离开的念头。

一时相对无言。

闵玧其在他耳边叹了口气，低下头去亲了亲他的鬓角，然后放开了他。

"走吧，还要去游乐园呢。"

可是就算推开了他，闵玧其也没有松开拉着田柾国的手。

他本来是有点不好意思的，两个男的拉手，一副变态兮兮的样子。闵玧其似乎是察觉了他的羞涩，把两个人的手都揣到了自己兜里。

"再也不会把你弄丢了。"

看得见的地方，他站得很近。看不见的地方，他用拇指摩挲田柾国的手背。不是那种漫不经心地抚摸，而是带着感情的触碰。长期弹钢琴和打工使闵玧其的指腹长了一层茧子，摸起来硬硬的。被指腹擦过的手背微微燃起一点热气腾腾的感觉，无时无刻不提醒着田柾国自己被紧紧拉在身边。

今天他对田柾国特别好，好到了令人发指的地步。

买棉花糖，买甜甜圈，甚至只要多看几眼，闵玧其就买了下来。午饭的时候还给了他现金说想吃什么就买什么。

好得像是要包养他一样。

可田柾国知道并不是。他不是什么娇俏的小情儿，闵玧其也不是什么腰缠万贯的金主大佬。

他那些行为，只是对在地铁站和他走散的补偿而已。就好像一个粗心的父亲带孩子出去玩却不小心把他弄丢。在警察叔叔那里找回他以后总要买各种各样的玩具和食物哄他安慰他。

说到底还是在对一个孩子那样。

到底是哪儿出了错呢？

"下下周我可能没法来了。"

田柾国收拾书包，不敢抬眼睛，"我们有期中考试，爷爷估计不会放我出来。"他把买完没吃下的零食一样一样塞到书包里。

闵玧其想帮他一把，又看到他做得按部就班并不需要帮忙，心情没来由地有点烦躁。

"四五个礼拜吗？"

"大概是。"他把最后一袋膨化食品装进去。

他直起腰来，拉好书包拉链，仿佛把之前的温存和现实拉出一条警戒线。

"那我可以给你打电话吗？"

田柾国背起书包，"哥不用送我了，这里离地铁站很近。"

于是闵玧其又过上了相当无聊的生活。倒不是说他之前过得多滋润，但柾国不来陪自己，整个人确是了无生趣。

然后家里就来了一位不速之客。

金南俊是早就认识了的。

和田柾国不一样，如果说他是被自己宠爱的弟弟，那南俊就是在音乐上能和自己产生共鸣的弟弟。

他赶着十点晚间新闻的音乐按响门铃，吓了闵玧其一跳。

"哥。"外面下了雪，片片雪花落在他黑色的帽子上。

"你怎么来了。"

金南俊摘掉帽子，细细碎碎的小冰渣顺着他的动作甩进屋里。"柾国让我来的。"

"柾国？"

浑身带着冷气的人随手关上门环顾四周，"他说得没错，哥住的地方确实挺简陋。"

闵玧其恨不得扇他一巴掌。

他走到厨房里倒了一杯热水，绝口不提房屋简陋的话题，"柾国怎么会让你来？"

金南俊接过冒着热气的水杯回答，"因为他没法来啊。我不是很闲吗，就被他支使来了。"

他在首尔读大一，正是没什么课的时候。闵玧其看他把衣服脱下来就要往床上扔，一下拦住他，示意他把衣服挂到衣架上去。

"说真的，哥这么多讲究，真不知道柾国为什么会喜欢你。"

"所以说他全都跟你说了吗？"

"可以说是八九不离十。"金南俊扬起水杯喝了一大口水，又烫得把水吐回了杯子里。"哥给我倒的水太热了吧。"

闵玧其丝毫没有理会他的意思，盯着电脑不动弹。屏幕上是他和柾国一起拍的照片，第一次来的时候他强行把屏保换成了这张照片，现在看着柾国的脸竟然有了一丝嘲讽。他咧着嘴露齿而笑，似乎在说"你走心了噢，闵玧其"。

场面一度尴尬。金南俊吐槽水太烫，当事人却根本不理自己。

"柾国是怕你周末一个人无聊。"他走到闵玧其身边，"我们不是一起做过音乐嘛，他觉得可能你我更有话聊。"

"哦。"他接过金南俊的水杯，起身放回到厨房里，还是不说话。

自己从没说出口的秘密，却被另一方作为谈资与他人分享。说什么呢？说你辜了负我？

未免有点太玻璃心了。

金南俊并不是那种大大咧咧的男孩子，他一下就看出了闵玧其心里有事。

或许与柾国有关？

他坐回到闵玧其身边，酝酿了一阵才开口。

"最初是在用柾国的手机时无意间发现了你们的秘密。把和哥们一起拍的大头照做头像，肯定有问题，我这才逼着柾国说了出来。"

"所以？"闵玧其把转椅转向他，"然后就可以把我们之间的事全都公之于众吗？"

他伸手比了个"不可理喻"的手势，不知道还应该说点什么。

索性不要再看南俊了，他把椅子转回了桌前。

7.

"可是哥有没有想过当局者迷？"

金南俊仍在锲而不舍地拷问，他的手指嗒嗒地打在闵玧其跟前的桌面上，像是敲打他灵魂的警钟。"柾国困惑的就是不知道哥一会儿对他好，一会儿对他差到底是什么意思，所以才和我讲了这些。"

"不喜欢，就说出来；喜欢，就在一起。

不要再耗着柾国的感情了。"

晚觉的时候南俊说天气太冷，要和闵玧其一起挤在床上，结果被后者拒绝了。闵玧其把一层层被褥铺在地上，自顾自地躺下来。在南俊的嘟囔和抱怨声中把被子蒙到头上。

喜欢柾国吗？不知道。

为什么拒绝柾国？不知道。

"不如看部GV?" 南俊抿起嘴角一副认真思考的样子，说出来的话却有点猥琐，"多数情况下你会把主角带入喜欢的人。"

"南俊？"

闵玧其掀开被子，回答他的只有响亮的呼噜。

"南俊？"

他稍大声叫了一句，生怕大动作把他吵醒。床上的男孩倒是不打呼了，他翻个身，把后背冲向闵玧其。

没过多久，熟悉的声音再次响起来。

闵玧其这才爬起来从桌子上拿起手机，手指微微颤抖，在输入栏里打了个名字。

影片一上来就是带着颈圈的黑发男孩趴在男人的腿间吞吐，他脊背凸起，头部动作一前一后。射精将近，他想抬起脑袋来，而男人用大手一把将其按住。

男孩呛了一嘴精液，顺着嘴角流下来。镜头又给了胸部一个特写，他两个乳头都穿着乳环，精液滑过，胸前一片亮晶晶。

主人快喂我。那个男孩说，脸上满是淫靡的红色。闵玧其这才注意到他的后穴插着一个情趣用品，腺液已经顺着假阳具流了下来。

没等男人把那个玩意拔出来，闵玧其就关掉视频了。

卫生间阴冷却并不影响闵玧其下身的炽热。事实上当他上下撸动并且忽然想起柾国的时候，那里更加坚挺了。

"哥没准儿会想起来柾国的脸。"

南俊说的对。仿佛看到一直喜欢自己的弟弟被命令不许到处乱摸，只能夹紧双腿，利用摩擦把假阳具蹭到后穴更深处，一边扭动一边请求他插进来。

他的阴茎直直地竖起，等待主人的触摸。

闵玧其两只手都出汗了，湿热的双手握住下体就好像柾国张开嘴给他做口交。

最后的深喉使他一下子射了出来。

把柾国的脸代入意淫是一件可怕的事。

闵玧其整晚没睡好觉。一会儿梦到柾国光滑的双腿夹住自己的腰，一会儿梦到他在自己的脖子上吸出绯红的吻痕。

哥哥不喜欢我吗？他又大又圆的眼睛里含满了泪水，让闵玧其想要狠狠欺负；于是他立刻把柾国搂到怀里咬上了他柔软的嘴唇…

南俊清晨进卫生间的时候闵玧其正在淘洗他那条湿漉漉的内裤。

"哟哥，"他吹声口哨，"洗东西呢。"

闵玧其略感尴尬，"嗯"了一声继续埋头干起活儿来。

"昨天晚上看没看？"他冲闵玧其挑挑眉毛，探过身子来看了看他在洗什么。

意思不言而喻。

"我没说错吧，"闵玧其不答话，但南俊开始了自顾自回答。"柾国一直出现在哥的梦里呢。"

过了两周田柾国来的时候，闵玧其特意请了晚班的假来接他。

天气异常冷，田柾国感了冒，擤鼻涕擤得鼻翼通红，从温暖的巴士上下来接触到冷风，接连打了好几个喷嚏。

他揉揉鼻子，又从兜里掏出一张卫生纸。没戴手套的手指在寒风中冻得发红。

闵玧其又一次把他的手拽过来，塞进了自己兜里。

"哥？"这次他们没有在兜里握住彼此，田柾国抽出手来，抓住闵玧其。

两只手隔了手套的厚度好像隔绝了整个世界。

闵玧其又把他的手甩开了。

不是厌恶柾国，而是他心里异常矛盾。一方面不想和柾国有任何接触，不要说肢体接触，就算是看他一眼，都会想起那天看的GV；另一方面，就算有机会他也不愿和柾国说"不要来看我了"，哪怕一天也想看到他。

都是南俊惹的祸。

两个人谁也不说话，到家附近，闵玧其远远看到有一群人走过来，才揪住田柾国把他拽到身后。不过也还是晚了，对面的人根本不给他带柾国躲开的时间，直直地撞了过来。

"这不是闵玧其么。

"晚上请假就因为他吧？"其中一个人对田柾国上下扫视，目光最后停留在他脸上，"看起来还是个学生呢。"

"二哥，这你就不懂了吧。"另一个人抬着下巴冲闵玧其点了点，"我听说有些人专门包养学生。"

被叫作"二哥"的人直挤眉弄眼，"也不一定是包养吧，哪儿来包养的钱啊，没准儿人家互通心意呢。"

"也不知道谁捅谁的屁股，哈哈哈哈哈。"

对面的人说来说去，根本不把他们俩放在眼里 仿佛是在评论没有生命的物品。

闵玧其一直奉承说什么自己都不会走心，但就是不能说田柾国的精神。这些污言秽语他听无所谓；让柾国听到就是对他的亵渎了。二话不说，他就往那几个人跟前扑去。

偏偏田柾国也秉持骂我没关系，最好别牵扯玧其哥进来的态度。本来就想上前打一架，亏闵玧其拽着他才没有动手。此时闵玧其率先冲上去和那几个人扭打起来，他也忍不住了，书包往旁边一扔，大步迈过去加入了战斗。

结果双方都被带进了局子。

"您明鉴啊，他俩先冲过来的。"其中一个人捂着脸装哭。

"他说我弟是被我包养的小白脸。"闵玧其手指着田柾国，后者嘴角被打肿，露出一片血色。

最后，库房的几个人被留了下来，闵玧其和田柾国则回了家。原因是负责调查的警察的孩子正好就在闵玧其工作的音乐学校上课。也算是走了个后门。

冬天的夜晚温度很低。

闵玧其帮田柾国背着书包，走在前面，一言不发。不知道是天气更冷，还是两个人之间的气氛更冷。

田柾国跟在后面，倒是有些话想说，比如"你为什么不理我""我的伤口很疼，不安慰我一下吗"之类的问题，可是一想，自己完全没有理由。

不辞辛苦从大邱到首尔来，不就是因为自己喜欢他么。他知道闵玧其每天晚上都去库房搬东西，就是为了多挣点钱做音乐，这样一来这份工作就算泡汤了。

说到底，还是自己害了他。这么想着，心里倒是一个劲后悔起来，直念叨要是带点东西，跟库房的人道个歉，哪怕再怎么嘲讽自己，也还能替玧其哥找回这份工作来。

打定主意，田柾国就开了口。

"玧其—"

闵玧其刚听到他叫自己就转过头来。两人之间不过几步距离，他两个大跨步就迈过来。可是田柾国来不及把"哥"字说出来，没有机会再说起他的打算了。因为—

闵玧其捧着他的脸，

吻住了他。

8.

闵玧其迈到田柾国跟前，书包一扔，揪住脖子就把嘴唇按了上去。甚至不能称之为一个温柔的吻，又毫无技巧可言。如果说它有什么的话，只能说有的是强烈的情感和迫切需要通过接吻表达什么的诉求。

这个吻只持续了五秒，短到田柾国刚反应过来发生了什么。

他被闵玧其轻轻推开，以为对方是像以前的每一次一样反悔了所作所为，却没想到他是抓住自己肩膀看了看，便又凑近过来。

这次不是激烈的接吻了。闵玧其伸出舌尖舔舐他因打架而红肿的嘴角，像母狼安抚自己的幼崽，带走疼痛。

回家的路上闵玧其一直拉着田柾国的手，放在兜外，十指相扣。并不是没有路过的人，但谁也没有松开的想法。然后才知道，天冷并不是两个人隔着手套不肯拉手的借口。

回到家里闵玧其示意田柾国坐下来，拉过一把椅子坐到他对面开始上药。

"疼不疼？"闵玧其这样问，田柾国看他拿出棉签，沾了些药粉就向自己的嘴角伸过来。

"不是特别疼，"他傻乎乎地笑笑。闵玧其手下的动作立刻重了些，疼得他忍不住嘶了一声。

"还说不疼。"闵玧其想摆出一副严肃的样子却也禁不住乐了，"想帮人打架结果被打，以后谁还敢找你帮忙？"

"以后不会再有人这么说你了。"

田柾国不知道自己怎么有勇气把这句话说出来，事实上他对闵玧其没少说过情话，但往往得不到回应。

唯有今天不一样。

闵玧其停住了手里的动作，盯着他看。田柾国忍不住他的注视移开了视线，又被他扶住后脑勺拽了回来。

"我、我以后都想要保护哥。"他这样磕磕巴巴地向闵玧其表达心意，手指不安分地绞动。生怕一个不小心，距离很近的哥哥就又要离自己而去。

"还有呢？"他感受到闵玧其的手掌在脑后来回抚摸，"还有什么想要说的。"

他咽了口口水。"想一直和哥在一起。以后哪怕哥又有了女朋友，还是想当你的跟屁虫。"

傻柾国。如果闵玧其不喜欢你的话，为什么要主动吻你呢？

"哥不喜欢我也没事，反正我也习惯了。你说得对，可能我只是对长者的依赖，以后能改过来的。"

田柾国说了会儿，情绪激动感到口干舌燥，他闭上嘴停了停，张开嘴又要开始继续，闵玧其就伸出手指抵在了他的嘴唇上。

闵玧其不擅长对熟悉的人说什么情话，却也知道这种时候有些话必须要说出来。

"以后不要你来保护我，"他看到田柾国睁大了眼睛看自己，眼里流露出不可思议和难以置信，甚至眼圈立刻有点红。

他非要坏心地欲扬先抑，吓吓柾国，然后才继续说，"以后应该是我来保护你。"

拇指指腹轻轻碰一下红肿的嘴角，"这种，再不会有了。"

又用手指点点他的胸口，"不会让你伤心了。"

今晚的第二个吻来得恰到好处，它来得如此之慢，花费了田柾国两年多、数月的感情堆砌。

现在这片旷野荒原终于因他的悉心浇灌长出了植被。

田柾国的后背和肩膀都被按在墙上，闵玧其颇具侵略性地撬开他的嘴唇，舔到他的上颚，咬住他的下唇。田柾国是感到不舒服的，原因在于他被按在根本无路可退的墙面。

既然没有后退之路，就只能往前闯，他使劲推开闵玧其，一下子推开后者。

闵玧其两只手向后按在了床上才撑住自己的身躯没有躺倒。他看着嘴唇也红，嘴角也红，脸颊也红，耳朵也红的田柾国慢慢爬到自己跟前跪着，双手搭在闵玧其肩膀上，支撑着他的身体向前倾去。

他小心翼翼地舔了舔闵玧其的嘴唇，然后不由自主地哼唧了一声。这立即让处于被动位置的闵玧其打了鸡血般抓住他的手，一个单身就把他按倒在床上。

结束了这个吻，两个人都是气喘吁吁。

田柾国咬破了闵玧其的嘴唇，而闵玧其在他身上留下了第一个吻痕。

我们，在一起吧。


End file.
